Incursio Votum Alternative: The Devouring Requiem
by Blazorna aka Kamen Rider Thorn
Summary: Masamune Kira has no idea about the world he is in, as he's from another. Erena was once something else completely. Can they find a way to survive when almost no one trusts them due to their natures and defeat a group of Aragami who work as a team? Cling to your heart's desire as you dance to the Symphony of Despair. Rated T for mild adult themes and violence. art by Lushard.
1. Chapter 1

**_Disclaimer: I don't own Gods Eater Burst, and all other characters and elements that appear in the series. All rights belong to Namco Bandai. This story is done for entertainment purposes only, not for profit. I only own Erena and Masamune Kira, characters that I have created._**

* * *

**_First Devour: The Confused Symphony._**

**Sunken Grid**

The abandoned power plant known as the Sunken Grid was filled with the cries and roars of different monsters as they moved around, devouring everything they could find, from the rusting metal to other monsters. Aside from the unusual creatures, the only other living organism that could be found was the plants and grass that covered the ground, a increasing rarity to find.

This was the case all over the world ever since the Aragami first appeared twenty years ago. Monsters that devour everything on this planet… They are driven only by the sole instinct of devouring. A single Aragami is in fact a Colony of thousands of life forms known as Oracle Cells, Cells that think and preys on all others. The Aragami quickly diverged into a variety of different creatures, and due to them being impervious to all forms of conventional weaponry, the majority of humanity was wiped out in a short period of time.

A small, bipedal blue Saurian like Aragami lacking forearms, known as an Ogretail to humans, was busy consuming a corpse of another of its kind. Its large gray-blue tail sported the shape of what looked like an ogre's face, hence the name it was given. its armored head, the same shade as the tail, rose up as it heard something while revealing to the world its sharp tusks that protruded upwards from its lower jaw. The wind blew through its white fur that covered its neck and back as it began walking away from the partially devoured corpse to investigate the disturbance.

A young man with jet black hair broke through the surface of the water, coughing up water from his lungs. Once he could breathe properly, he shook his head, trying to shake his banes away from his emerald green eyes.

"What… the hell… just happened?!" he asked to no one in particular as he floated in the water. The boy swam to dry land and pulled himself out of the water. His outfit was a pair of extremely ragged denim shorts, and the shredded remains of a violet tank top.

He tried to recall what happened. Several moments passed before he couldn't recall anything other than his identity and necessary knowledge to survive in society.

"Okay…why am I drawing a blank?" he asked himself. "Except for me falling face first into that pond… I can't remember anything else just before that… Well, at least I can still speak and know who I am."

The boy looked around , gathering his surroundings before sighing.

"Boy… sure is quiet here… Is this place abandoned?" he asked. However the boy heard a low growl coming from behind him. Slowly turning his head to look over his left shoulder, he was staring directly in the face of a creature he never saw before. The monster was slightly taller than him, but was intimidating with the curved blade like tusks that protruded upwards from its mouth.

The Ogretail stared at the boy. Normally it'd just attack without a second thought as dictated by its bias, but it sensed something different about the human that stood before it , something that made the Aragami pause.

The boy remained as calm as he could while looking back at the monster. He could tell that the creature before him was obviously a predator, but yet it hadn't attacked. The black haired teen leaned to the right, and the creature moved its body in a similar motion by moving its head in the same direction. Intrigued, yet still nervous, he took a slow step forward.

The Aragami just stood in place as the human came forward, each and every Oracle Cell in its body were screaming to either run away or to devour him. Unable to make a decision, the monstrous colony just quietly remained in place.

The boy slowly raised a hand up, risking his limb to touch the monster's tusk. He retracted his arm when it growled again, this time more softly. He waited for a moment before realizing that the beast wasn't going to lash out. Once again, he raised his hand out, this time reaching for the nostril-less snout where the nose should be.

The Oracle Cells were becoming more and more agitated sending mixed messages to each other, except for one cluster, the ones that formed the Aragami's Core. The Cells within the Core contemplated what to do. The human before them was giving off a scent that was soothing yet non-appetizing, something the Cells never experienced before. The Core made its decision before relaying the message to all the other Oracle Cells within the colony that composed the Aragami's body.

The boy carefully placed his hand onto the monster's snout and rubbed it gently.

"That's a good girl." he said softly, feeling more at ease. "Not as scary as you look."

_You are unusual…_ he heard a voice inside of his head._ We never encountered such an unusual scent…_

"We?" the boy asked in confusion.

_We act as one being, the one before you right now._

The boy's eyes widen in amazement as he understood what the voice meant, as well as where it was coming from.

"Wow… I didn't think you were more than just one organism…" he said. "Do you have a name?"

_What is a name?_ the voice asked while the Aragami tilted its head to the left slightly.

"It's something that you're called by, especially amongst others of your kind."

_We never had a need for this thing called a name…_

"Interesting… My name is Masamune Kira. " The boy introduced himself. " I get the feeling that you're a girl, so I think I will call you Erena."

_Erena? Is that this name you speak of?_ The Aragami asked.

"Yes. It is a name. It's your name now." Kira said with a smile.

_I see… do you have more "name" for the rest of us then? I am only just one amongst many_.

Kira blinked in mild surprise before laughing softly.

_What are those sounds you're making?_ Erena asked while tilting its head again.

"It's called laughter. It's something humans do, Erena." he explained. "And I think it'll be easier if all of you share that same name."

_Very well… we shall all have the name Erena._

Kira nodded and attempted to remove his hand from the snout, only to find it stuck in place. He gave a few gentle tugs before looking at the Ogretail.

"Um… do you know why I can't remove my hand from you?" he asked.

_We are confused… some of us are now confused what our roles are._ The voice said before falling silent for a short period of time. _Your Cells… They are starting to change us… Masamune Kira_ .

"Change you? How exactly?" Kira asked.

_Your cells are making us not wanting to consume you.. Specifically… our hunger is… vanishing… and those of us that form the body… they're… changing…_

"Erena… are you alright?" Kira asked in concern.

_We that form the center are unaltered at this time… but most of us are becoming confused, unbinding from our specific roles…_

The Ogretail only screeched loudly before its body began cracking, starting with its snout where the boy's hand was. The Aragami began crumbling, revealing a glowing red layer underneath the skin and fur. Kira screamed in pain as his hand was being pulled into the glowing red snout. The pain he was feeling was like something was slowly dissolving his arm with a thin layer of acid. Soon, the entire arm was pulled in, forcing the boy's head to make contact with the glowing red area.

"Erena, please… tell them to stop! IT HURTS!" he cried out. That was the last thing the boy said before he was pulled into the red mass of the Aragami.

The cracking Ogretail tilted its head up and screeched before the glow of the red layer gave way, the red becoming stone gray as the Aragami became a silent statue with a few remaining pieces of the outer layer remaining.

**Inside the Aragami**

Kira floated within a black void filled with countless yellow dots of light swirling around. All traces of his clothes were missing, as well as almost the sense of him having a body.

"Wh-What happened?" he asked.

"We are not sure ourselves… but we have apparently became one…" a feminine voice said from behind him.

Kira blinked for a moment before noticing one of the yellow lights stopping in front of his face.

"Erena?" he asked. "I mean the first one I named."

"Correct. It is I." the light said.

"Well, since we all don't know what's going on. Mind telling us what's going on exactly?"

"As mentioned before your Cells are changing us all… Most of us have became silent. Those of us who remain are now resonating with your own. We are learning from them about your kind… we will reform into a new body by using this information, however… this will also change your own cells, as we shall also create a new body for you by reformatting and reorganizing your own. Normally we'd assimilate whatever we devour over time, but you intrigue us greatly… Now… your cells are telling us that your kind has these things known as sexes… which one do you wish for us to assume?"

"Umm… female, since Erena is a name for that gender." Kira said.

"Very well then… We shall begin the construction of our new bodies… It shall take time for them to be completed. Please wait till then Masamune Kira." Erena said before Kira saw only blackness as he slipped into unconsciousness.

**Outside of the Ogretail body**

A Russian girl of fifteen years noticed the Ogretail she was sent out to exterminate. , wearing a flannel patterned berate and matching miniskirt that had thin suspenders to keep them up, yet one of them was hanging down at the side. Her top consisted of a short, sleeveless black shirt with a dull violet trimming and folded over collar. It was opened at the bottom, exposing part of her breasts as well as her stomach. She wore a black see-through sleeve on her left arm that went up to her shoulder and down to supposedly her wrist, as the rest of it was hidden underneath a jet black glove. She wore black high heeled boots that covered up to midthigh, the rest of her legs were covered in black pantyhose that went under the skirt. Finishing the girl's outfit was a large red armlet with a fingerless black glove that went to the wrist. Within her grasp was a large red sword with two halves of a red circle on each side, as well as what looked like a Gatling gun barrel that was folded up and compacted underneath the halves of the circle that apparently formed the guard of the sword.

Alisa Ilinichina Amiella slowly approached the abnormal Aragami Statue with extreme caution. She then stopped and waited silently, watching for any movement. The blonde stayed put for several minutes before she crept forward from behind. Once close enough she swung her sword at the Aragami's tail, only to stare in shock as her sword cleanly cleaved through it without any difficulty. The severed portion of the tail fell to the ground before disintegrating into an ash like substance. The girl held up her right arm and pressed a button , activating the communicator.

"Alisa reporting in… I've discovered the Ogretail. However, there's something abnormal about it… It's like it's petrified… I attacked it and my God Arc's blade sliced through its tail like nothing's there, and even more alarming is that the Aragami didn't even move a single centimeter…" she reported. "What should I do?"

"I'll get an extraction team be brought in to secure it. Untill then, make sure that no other Aragami devour it." a man said, " And make sure you don't die, that's an order."

Alisa rolled her eyes before sighing. "Understood." she said before removing her finger from the button, cutting off the transmission.

**? ? ?**

Kira groaned as he awoke to a bright light. The boy groaned in annoyance before opening his eyes.

His eyesight was blurry at first, however, when the eyes began to adjust themselves, he managed to make out that he was what appeared to be a doctor's office or sick bay. The walls and ceiling were bleak and sterile looking, befitting the room. He noticed several curtains hanging from the ceiling. Obviously they were used for privacy, yet the boy didn't hear a thing.

"What the?" he asked weakly. " What happened?"

The black haired boy sat upright, holding himself up as his body felt weak.

"Ahh… so you've awakened at last." a spectacled man with unruly gray hair said with a smile. " About Ten thousand seconds longer than I thought, but better late than never."

The white skinned man was wearing a black coat with what appeared to been a skirt with stripes of multiple patterns that went down to his ankles underneath. Dangling from his neck were two more pairs of glasses, his eyes appeared to be closed at first glance, but the boy noticed that the older looking man was a natural squint-eye.

"Where am I?" the boy asked.

"You're in the sick bay of the Fenrir Far East Branch. I'm Dr. Paylor Sakaki, pleased to meet you." the man said. "You mind telling me your name?"

"I'm Kira Masamune." Kira said with a nod, making sure that he said the name in the western order. However when he looked up, Sakaki moved right up to his face, startling the boy.

"Good. Your reflexes still behave within normal parameters." the scientist said, smiling still. "I am really quite surprised that you survived being eaten by an Aragami."

"Aragami?" Kira asked in confusion. "Mind telling me what's that?"

Sakaki raised an eyebrow but kept the smile on his face.

"Interesting. Do you know what the date is by any chance?" he asked.

Kira thought for a moment before shaking his head. "Sorry I don't. I'm coming up with a complete blank. I can only remember only my name as well as what I am." he explained.

"Really? What about that girl you were with?" the gray haired man asked.

"Girl?" Kira asked before his eyes widened, memories flashing in his mind of the monster that he managed to communicate with. "ERENA!"

"So.. That's her name huh?" the eccentric doctor said in amusement.

"Can you please tell me where she is, Dr. Sakaki?" Kira asked politely.

The doctor chuckled before pointing towards a curtain.

"She is right there, she's resting, but you can go see her." he replied.

Kira immediately scrambled out of his bed and stood up, immediately losing balance and collapsing face down onto the ground.

"Oww! Stupid gravity…" he cursed under his breath before briefly glanced "down" and noticed he was wearing one of the hospital outfits that patients had to wear during extended stays.

Sakaki couldn't help but laugh.

"Gravity is unforgiving on us all." he quipped as the boy rose to his feet.

Kira took a few uneasy steps before he slowly walked over towards the curtain. He reached a hand out and pulled it to the side. His eyes widening upon the sight before him.

Sleeping within the bed was a pale white girl with black hair. From what he could make out of her figure underneath the covers, he could tell that the girl must have a well developed body. A perverse grin formed on his face before remembering that he wasn't alone. He turned to look at the smiling doctor and cleared his throat.

"Um, Doctor, I don't mean any disrespect, but would you mind leaving the room? I wish to spend some time alone with Erena." he said respectfully.

"Very well, I will be back within 360 seconds." he said before exiting the room through a sliding door that opened for him.

Once the door closed, Kira immediately closed the curtain and looked at Erena.

"Erena, are you awake?" he asked.

The girl immediately opened her eyes, revealing blood red irises. She sat upright and nodded in confirmation.

"I have been feigning your condition so that I wouldn't appear suspicious, but now that we are alone, we must discuss what happened." Erena explained.

"Hang on. before you start… you said 'I' instead of "We". mind telling me why?" Kira asked.

" I was chosen by the others to be the Primary Leader, Operator and Communicator of this new body… The cells that compose this body are a fusion of your cells and the others…" Erena explained flatly. "They have all become silent since fusing, leaving me the only one left active."

Kira nodded before smiling. "Well, how is it like being in a human body?" he asked.

"It feels quite strange having extra appendages, but otherwise, I feel no different." Erena said. "I also somehow don't feel as driven to devour…"

Kira nodded. "I see… you've become more human than I realized… but remember this, I'm not a real human…" he explained.

"We all assumed as much. Before the center made its decision upon our initial encounter, we were… confused…" Erena stated.

Kira nodded before sitting down on the bed.

"Masamune Kira… your cells taught me everything biological about humans. As such, if you wish, we could perhaps do what humans call mating…" the black haired girl offered bluntly.

Kira snorted and collapsed to the ground upon hearing that.

"Y-You're serious?" he asked dumbfounded.

Keeping a straight face, the transformed Aragami nodded.

"I can sense that your body desires my own. That's why I suggested it." she explained. "Since our bodies are similar in many ways now, we share a link similar to how I had communicated with the others in my old body. Shall we mate or not?"

Kira quickly got to his feet and rubbed away the small trail of blood coming from his nose.

"I-I appreciate the offer, but I'm a little concerned that your body might try to eat me again…" he said weakly.

"Our bodies are from the same source, therefore, such a thing will not occur again. Regardless, the cells that make up the bodies will not devour anything unless they are part of the organs used by humans to digest whatever they devoured."

Kira nodded before holding out his right hand. Erena raised her own right arm somewhat clumsily and placed it against the boy's for a moment before removing it. "Is that satisfactory enough for you, Masamune Kira?"

Kira looked as his hand before flexing it a few times before nodding.

"Works for me, Erena. By the way, You can just call me Kira." he said. "It'll be faster to call me that way, understood?"

"Command acknowledged." Erena said.

"Eh? Command?" the boy said in disbelief.

"Correct, Even though I am in absolute control of my body, I am to follow whatever command you give me, as I currently am lacking a primary function."

Kira's eyes bugged out upon hearing that.

"Y-You're saying that you'll do anything I tell you to do?" he said.

"Correct."

"While I am glad to see that the two of you are now up, I believe you two have something to explain to us." Sakaki said as he reentered the room, followed by a blonde man with gray eyes. He was wearing a white overcoat with a black scarf around his neck. Underneath the coat was a pair of dark violet slacks . He had a serious, yet composed demeanor as he walked into the room.

"I am grateful you are both alive. Allow me to introduce myself, I am Johannes von Schicksal. I am the Director of Fenrir Far East Branch, which is where you're both currently at." the blonde man said.

"I'm Kira Masamune, and this is my friend, Erena." Kira replied, making sure to once again to switch his name around.

Johannes nodded once before looking at Sakaki.

"Paylor, once again, thank you for telling me that they were awake." he said.

"It's nothing really, Johan." the doctor replied with a smile. "Just remember, they're both interesting specimens."

" Specimens? What is a 'specimens' ?" Erena asked in confusion while keeping a straight face.

"Don't worry about it right now, it'll take to long to explain." Kira said before looking at the Director, "Since I have a feeling that he wants to know more about us."

"Very Perceptive, that is indeed the reason why I came here. While the both of you were unconscious, we've taking some blood samples from you both, and the good doctor found something quite unusual about it."

"I found cells that appeared to be a hybridization of both human and Oracle Cells in composition. This isn't possible, as Oracle Cells will consume the human ones instead. However, each of you had more of one kind than another, which raises the question. Are you human or Aragami?" the doctor explained.

Erena tilted her head while Kira just stared in confusion.

"Umm…what are Aragami and Oracle Cells?" the boy asked.

"I told you Johan. This kid either has lost part of his memory, or hasn't been told about the important stuff." Sakaki stated. "And apparently his friend just isn't aware of a lot of things. Just like an infant child."

"I believe the Oracle Cells are what you call my kind, and Aragami is the name for the forms we take on." Erena explained. "That is my assumption based on what I have listened to."

Johannes and Sakaki both tensed up while staring at the girl, one mainly in interest, the other more cautious. The director began to slowly back towards an alarm button.

"Do not be alarmed. I am no longer what you call an Aragami. Masamune Kira's cells have changed me into what you see before you. Besides, you two appear to be unappetizing… just like Masamune Kira…"

Johannes stared at the girl a bit more and went to arms length to the alarm, but didn't press it.

"I overheard her saying that she'll listen to any command you'll give her, is that actually true?" Sakaki asked in curiosity.

"That is correct, as my original function was to relay commands from the center." Erena explained. "As my new body was reconstructed through the information that Masamune Kira's Cells supplied, as I was the one who communicated with Masamune Kira first, the others decided for me to be the primary."

"Amazing… you're an Oracle Cell that was part of an Aragami's core." Sakaki said in awe. "Aragami never cease to amaze me with what they can do."

"I agree, it is indeed something quite interesting, but it's irrelative if you two are a threat to humans." Johannes said while looking at the pair.

Kira smiled a little before holding his hands up like he was surrendering. "Relax, Director, I will not sic Erena on anyone, not without a really good reason first. But as for Erena's change, I think it might be due to my own nature playing a role. He explained before stopping, looking at the older blonde.

"Please, continue. " Johannes said with a nod. "If you wish for it to be confidential between the four of us, I'll make sure to that. You have my word."

Kira nodded back in acknowledgement before taking a deep breath.

"You see, I may look like I'm sixteen, but I'm over eight centuries old. That's because I was created as what was known as a Homunculus, an artificial human. I'm no geneticist, but maybe my composition is what triggered Erena's change in appearance and behavior. I mean, hey, she was a bipedal lizard monster with no arms. She was obviously a predator, yet she didn't attack me. Erena herself stated that the reason why was she and the other… Oracle Cells was it?… that made up the body were confused towards me, which was unusual to even them." he explained. "But it was the very confusion that caused Erena's old body to crumble, reveal

Sakaki's normally almost closed eyes opened up slightly. "Oracle Cells being confused about something? That is very interesting…" he said in amazement.

"Agreed, that is something worth looking into. " Johannes said in agreement. "This would possibly grant us more options while fighting the Aragami."

Kira frowned a bit. "Sounds like you're at war with these Aragami things…" he said.

"We are actually struggling to survive. The Aragami have consumed the majority of humankind within a brief period of time. Almost all forms of life that aren't Aragami are either already extinct or critically endangered." Johannes said sternly. "Each and every single day, around ten thousand people are devoured by Aragami."

"Okay… who was stupid enough to press the Doomsday button ?" Kira quipped dryly. "I know humanity had a variety of weapons. Guns, swords, even nukes! Why didn't you use those to fend off the Aragami?"

"It's because Aragami can't be killed with conventional weapons, as they are not like all other forms of life. Each Aragami is a colony of tens of thousands of Oracle Cells, which each one able to independantly think and devour anything, and they're not restricted to just organic matter like plants and meat. Aragami can also consume synthetic material like concrete and plastic. There are reports of Aragami consuming nuclear waste without any complications on their end." Sakaki informed the homunculus. "Plus Aragami take on traits of whatever they consume. The Oracle Cells stay the same, they just learn from what they eat.

"I see now… that also explains why Erena and the other Oracle Cells of the Aragami she was part of were able to create her new body using my cells." Kira said while crossing his arms in front of his chest. "So… if these guys are able to devour anything, why isn't everyone already eaten?"

Johannes gave a ghost of a smirk before he stepped towards Kira.

"Have you ever heard the term, 'fight fire with fire?' That because of Fenrir. It has developed weapons that can actually defeat the Aragami, The God Arcs." he answered. "The God Arcs are made up of Oracle Cells, which are the only things that can actually harm Aragami."

Kira raised an eyebrow as he realized something.

"That makes sense, but if the God Arcs are made out of Oracle Cells, wouldn't they also consume the user?" he asked.

"Very perspective, Kira. That's correct, however, there is a way to allow someone to safely wield a God Arc: The P73 Bias Factor. With that injected into your body, you are able to wield a God Arc, if you're compatible of course." Johannes explained. "During the time you were both unconscious, I also had taken the liberty of seeing if you're capable of becoming a Gods Eater."

"God Eater? As in I am to devour omnipotent entities?" the homunculus asked wryly.

The Director shook his head while smiling a little. "Not exactly, a Gods Eater is a soldier who keeps the Aragami at bay while scavenging for supplies." he clarified. "Anyway, Despite your…unique nature…the tests we've run have come up with a result. It appears you're both able to become Gods Eaters. And Kira, you're actually what we refer to as a New-Type, while your friend is still undetermined which Type she is exactly."

"New-Type? Can you please elaborate on that?" Kira requested while raising an eyebrow.

"You'll find out later when you'll take the Aptitude Test." the director replied.

Chuckling at the homunculus' groan, Sakaki couldn't help but be slightly amused.

* * *

_Final Thoughts: Devouring Edition._

Blazorna: Well, first off, thank you readers for checking out this story.

Anyway, for those who have been following my Incursio Votum Series, yet haven't played the game Gods Eater Burst , don't worry, I will take time to explain important elements regarding to the God Eater universe. Also, keep in mind that this story isn't directly connected with the plot of Incursio Votum. And this Masamune Kira is not the one found in that story either.

As for the God Eater readers who never read the Incursio Votum Series, don't worry, I'm doing this story in a way that you can also enjoy it As for the storyline, I WILL be taking a few elements from the game's plot, but this story will be an Alternate Universe for the most part. Plus I haven't beaten the game yet, so no spoilers regarding the later half of the game. As of this chapter, after a staggering two weeks of countless consecutive failures and suppressing the urge to chuck my PSP out the window multiple times… I've FINALLY KILLED THAT GODDAMN DYAUS PITA YOU FIGHT IN THE BESTIAL TWILIGHT MISSION! (Really hope I don't have to face that bastard again in a Story mission.)

And just to clarify this ahead of time, Kira and Erena are NOT like a certain lovable girl and loner God Eater who apparently becomes fond of her. Erena is technically a true Aragami-human hybrid. The Oracle Cells that form the body have changed due to Kira's homunculus nature. I tried to make the behavior of her as an Orgetail as plausible as possible. Remember, Oracle Cells can think, therefore they can theoretically also be uncertain about crossing something unusual. I'll get into more detail regarding Erena's "confusion" regarding Kira next chapter. If there's anything I've forgotten, PLEASE point it out to me. And don't fret, I'm aware of the Bias Factor the Aragami have.

As for Kira, remember, he's a homunculus, an artificial human, so his genetic make up could be similar to a human's but yet be different at the same time. Those familiar with the original should be aware that I am not going to have the God Eater version of him use the same abilities except for one, which I think wouldn't be an issue with the God Eater fans, since it's theoretically possible for it to happen canonically.

Also, Some of you may have noticed that this chapter is MUCH shorter compared to the chapters I do for the original Incursio Votum. Much to my chagrin, it'll be impossible for me to write and post two stories with chapters each roughly between ten to twenty thousand words long on a somewhat monthly basis. The time it'll take, as well as real life giving me little time to do such a thing are the main reasons. Add the fact that I have to do meticulous research into what God Eater lore I can access within my game to ensure that readers who haven't played the game won't be confused, that'll take even more time.

I know, I can use the God Eater Wiki, but I don't want to see any plot spoilers! Hope you can understand.

Finally, I am also going to be working on several other side stories for the Incursio Votum series, and I will be focusing on them based on reader demand via reviews. So if you want me to work on this one a lot more, just leave a review. As of the posting of the first chapter, Devouring Requiem will be the only side story up, but at least a different one will appear soon after.

On that note, I'll GREATLY appreciate any constructive criticism, as long it isn't regarding spelling and basic grammar. I do my best effort to thoroughly proofread before posting, since I don't have a beta for this story.

Anyway, starting next chapter, Final Thoughts will be more like how it is done in Incursio Votum, an end of chapter segment that answers a question while occasionally having you readers possibly learn something new, as well as a little insanity and Kira being in agony.

Kira(Original): I hope it is the other me who's the receiving end this time. At least I got a harem, unlike my double. *smirks proudly while having his arms crossed in front of his chest.

Blazorna: *Pulls out a metal baseball bat and swings it into (Original) Kira's face, sending him flying out of view* _**GET OUT OF HERE BEFORE I SIC A HORDE OF FOUR HUNDRED OGRETAILS ON YOUR SORRY ASS! AND STAY IN YOUR OWN STORY!**_

*clears throat* I apologize for that, but the original Kira is an idiot who has a harem. As for this story, I only have a love triangle in mind (which I don't think there's such a story yet), pretty obvious who two of them will be, but the third one is a canon character. Is it Alisa? The Protagonist that you create and play as? Or perhaps Johannes? Read to find out.

That's about it for this relatively calm edition of Final Thoughts: Devouring Edition

Expect a little more chaos here next time.

Till next time!


	2. Chapter 2

**_Chapter Two: Conversing Interlude._**

**Aptitude Testing area**

Kira walked into the room as he stared at a red machine in the middle of the room.

"I would like to thank you for joining our noble cause, Kira-san." the Director's voice said through an intercom. "we shall be conducting the Aptitude Test to see if you can become one of mankind's guardians against the Aragami, the God Eaters. Please, try to relax, you'll get better results that way. "

Kira chuckled as he heard the guardian remark.

Heh, ironic that several hundred years ago, mankind wanted me dead, and now I'm going to protect them…

The homunculus stepped towards the red machine and noticed a sword laying on a table attached to the machine. Only two hours passed since he awoken in the Sick Bay of the Fenrir Far East Branch, but the director insisted that he should volunteer to become a God Eater.

"Rest your right hand within the curved area in front of you. " Johannes instructed.

Kira looked up and hesitated for a moment upon seeing the upper portion of the machine, giving him the impression of it being a press of some kind found within factories. However, he did as he was told before looking up at the window that was far above him, looking directly at the Director.

"Ready." he said before closing his eyes.

"We shall now begin the Aptitude Test." Johannes announced.

With that, the upper portion of the machine came down and clamping Kira's arm in place. The homunculus screamed in pain as he grasped his trapped arm with his free one, enduring the pain the best as possible. He felt something becoming fused to his arm, just slightly above his wrist. What felt like an eternity passed in only a few moments before the upper half of the machine returned to its original position. Kira looked at his wrist and noticed a large, armlet attached to him.

"Now… try to pick up the God Arc, Kira." Johannes said.

Kira looked at the sword and grasped it with his right hand before lifting it single handedly. An organic black cable materialized from the sword and connected with a hole within the top of the armlet. Thick, black veins briefly appeared on Kira's arm before fading away almost instantly.

"That concludes the Aptitude Test. Congratulations, you are now the third New-Type God Eater to exist." the director announced.

"The third?" Kira asked before swinging the weapon with ease in one hand.

Wish I had a gun as well… he thought while looking at the long knife like blade.

The God Arc's yellow core flashed in response to the thought before the blade folded into itself and the weapon contorted, causing the collapsed barrel to extend, turning the sword into a rifle like gun that was almost as long as its wielder was tall.

"Wow…" Kira said in amazement.

"That is an ability that New-Types have opposed to the Old-Types, as they can't transform their weapon." Johannes explained. "Now, please report to Doctor Sakaki's lab for your medical examination. Dismissed."

Kira nodded before putting the gun back onto the table and turned around and began walking towards the door. The homunculus paused upon hearing a faint voice calling out for his name. The voice didn't speak up again, leaving him to pass it off as a figment of his imagination.

**Entrance**

Erena sat on a black couch in the corner furthest from the entrance. God Eaters and Fenrir employees walked past her, most of them pausing to take a look at the girl as she stared blankly at nothing in particular, not moving one bit.

"What's with that girl?" one of the God Eaters asked his colleague.

"Beats me…" the other said with a shrug before he noticed two figures coming his way. "Hey…here comes the New-Type chicks…"

Alisa came into Erena's line of sight, finally eliciting some form of response from the transformed Aragami.

"It's you… the one who found us…" she said flatly.

Alisa paused upon hearing that. The New-Type turned her attention to Erena.

"Oh, I wasn't aware that you were awake now." Alisa said.

"I was awake even when you discovered us. I feigned being…asleep. I know that you slashed at my… I mean the tail of an unusual Aragami, one that was frozen in place near a body of water. The one both Masamune Kira and myself came from."

Alisa blinked in surprised.

"How did you know that?" she asked.

Erena rose up from the couch and walked towards the God Eater.

"I was instructed not to talk about myself.. However…" the half-Aragami closed the distance between herself and the blonde. She gently stroked the startled girl's hair before placing her nose close to the base of the neck. " I must state, your scent is quite pleasing to my sense of smell… as with the girl next to you."

Alisa tensed up and blushed deeply as a crowd gathered around the trio in a mix of confusion and interest, she turned her attention to the other New-Type who stood nearby quietly.

She had short black hair that stopped at her neck, with her ears exposed between the locks. Her ruby red eyes glared into Erena's own. Her outfit consisted of an open black microvest with white pockets on each side that covered only her breasts and upper back with nothing underneath it. The back of the vest had a stylized image of the face of a wolf, Fenrir's emblem. Her bottoms were a pair of matching shorts that were very short in length. Her feet were incased in black combat boots that went midshin. As with Alisa, she had a crimson armlet on her right arm The quiet girl placed her stepped forward, her footsteps catching Erena's attention.

The half Aragami backed away from the flushed Alisa, who released a sigh of relief.

"My apologies… I am not that knowledgeable in human morals." Erena said with a blank stare before turning her attention towards the elevator. " I've been waiting for you, Masamune Kira…"

The doors opened, revealing Kira with his arms crossed.

"What's going on here Erena?" the homunculus asked with an eyebrow raised.

" I was just engaging in conversation with the person who found us." the former Ogretail replied. " I also commented how much I enjoy the scent that both she and another have."

Kira chuckled nervously while rubbing the back of his head with his left hand.

"Erena… you really shouldn't say how nice someone smells if you don't know them." he explained.

"H-He's right." Alisa said as she came to her senses. "Someone would take it the wrong way or think that you are not well in the mind."

"It was not my intention to do such a thing… I was only stating a fact." Erena said.

Kira sighed before walking towards the three girls, weaving his way through the crowd the best he could. Once he got close enough, he accidentally brushed his hand against Alisa's own, causing both him and the girl to freeze as it felt like time came to a sudden stop.

* * *

_" Why was I created only when people want to kill me?" Kira asked a robed man as they stood within a forest at night, their surroundings pitch black except for a small campfire that was between the pair. "You said yourself that I am an aberration…something that shouldn't exist."_

_"You were created to fulfill our King's desire, homunculus." the man answered coldly. " You are nothing more than a living weapon and a tool. Your very life is nothing but a construct as well."_

_Kira gritted his teeth before he turned away from the robed figure._

_"I see… even you see me as a monster…" he said bitterly before walking into the shadows. " I guess… I should just do what I was created for… to kill more innocent people and try to enjoy it… despite how much it sickens me…"_

* * *

"What in the world did I just see?" Alisa asked in confusion before looking at Kira. "Who… or what are you?"

Kira blinked as his eyes widened upon realization.

"Y-You saw that?" he asked in bewilderment.

The crowd murmured amongst themselves as the quiet God Eater gestured the pair to follow her as she walked towards the elevator.

"Erena… let's go." Kira instructed before he went in the same direction.

"Order acknowledged." Erena said autonomously before following the homunculus with Alisa following close behind.

Just before reaching the elevator, the homunculus paused to look to his left, his eyes meeting the ruthless blue eyes of a white haired boy with tanned skin. He was wearing a navy blue jacket with a hood drawn over his head. The jacket was left open, revealing a yellow shirt with a black tie underneath it. He was wearing dark gray pants that were held up by a brown leather belt. The pair soon broke eye contact and went in separate directions.

Who was that guy? Kira thought to himself as he entered the elevator. The way he looked at me… it reminded me of back then…

The homunculus closed his eyes as the doors closed.

"So… why did you want us to come into here?" Alisa asked her quiet associate.

The girl only pressed a button and had the elevator begin its descent.

"Ohh… I take it Dr. Sakaki wanted to see us, is that correct?" the blonde guessed after seeing which button was pushed.

The girl nodded before looking at Erena and Kira.

"Oh… I guess we haven't introduced ourselves. I am Alisa Ilinichina Amiella , and my associate standing next to me is Kurobawa Mayumi , but she prefers to be called Kuro." Alisa introduced herself and the quiet girl. "We are both God Eaters assigned to the first unit."

Kira opened up one of his eyes before smiling a little.

"Masamune Kira, and my friend here is Erena." Kira replied while holding up his right arm, showing them his armlet. "Just like you two, I'm also a God Eater, a New-Type if I'm not mistaken."

Both Kuro and Alisa looked at each other before the quiet girl nodded.

"I see… we heard rumors of two new recruits. But I never expected one of them to be a New-Type like the two of us." Alisa said.

Kira nodded before smiling a bit as he opened his other eye.

"Glad to know that the other two New-Types are both gorgeous women." he said while examining both girls closely.

Alisa fidgeted in place while Kuro averted her gaze as both of them blushed slightly upon the compliment.

"Umm… thank you…" Alisa said somewhat timidly.

"Hmm… Alisa… correct me if I'm wrong… but your accent… it sounds like you came from Russia, correct?" the homunculus inquired.

"You're correct, in fact, you have a little bit of an accent yourself… but I just can't think of where you came from…" Alisa said before trailing off into a train of thought.

"Let's just say that I lived in central Europe when I was younger." Kira said.

"I see…" Alissa said while nodding.

"I don't know why you two are heading to the lab… but I am heading there for my medical examination…" the homunculus said, attempting to change the subject.

"Kuro has a reason, yet I don't have the slightest idea what it is." the Russian replied with a slight shrug. "But I was told that Sakaki also wishes to see me for the same reason. "

"I know that it is not part of the topic on hand. I also don't mean to make any negative reactions, but I should point out that the three of you share similar pleasing scents." Erena noted bluntly. " quite intriguing, regarding the nature of Masamune Kira's cells having merged with the others from my original body ."

Both Alisa and Kuro stared at the half Aragami in confusion. However, the blonde realized something unusual within the Half Aragami's words.

"'Merged with the others from my original body?'" she repeated before folding her hands in front of her chest. "Erena, are you implying that you had a different appearance before?"

Kira began chuckling nervously while scratching the back of his head. "About that… you see…Erena and I are kinda unique…." he explained with a sheepish grin.

"My original body is what you refer to as an Aragami…" the hybrid said bluntly.

Everyone in the elevator froze in place, staring at Erena in horror for different reasons.

"A-Aragami?!" Alisa said as her eyes widened as Kuro regained her composure and stood in front of her fellow God Eater.

Kira however calmed down and shook his head.

"Erena… didn't I tell you that you weren't supposed to reveal your true nature?" he asked.

"I didn't reveal my true nature as instructed…" the Half-Aragami replied simply.

"Well, telling crucial details like that is basically the same thing…" the homunculus said in annoyance. "Less than half a day and already our cover's blown!"

"W-What's going on here?" Alisa asked.

"It's a long story… but I can guarantee that you two are safe. Erena doesn't see humans as food." Kira reassured the others before his face became ruthless and cruel. "However… if either of you tell anyone else about Erena's true nature… she will be the least of your problems… if I recall correctly, You were the one who technically found the two of us, Alisa. Think about it…"

The two God Eaters looked at each other in silence before looking back up to Kira.

"We won't say a thing… you have our word." Alisa promised as Kuro nodded in agreement.

Kira's face softened slightly as he glared at the pair.

"I'll hold both your word to it… however… it doesn't mean I trust you one bit…" he said. "Since Erena revealed her true self, I should do the same to be fair… I'm a homunculus… an artificial human in all aspects you can think of. It because of my nature that leads me not to trust people… as they always betray me once they learn the truth."

Both Kuro and Alisa fell silent upon hearing as they took a step back from the homunculus as he stepped forward.

"Alisa… you saw that memory of me talking to that Alchemist, right?" he said, directing his attention to the blonde, whose eyes widened in shock upon hearing that.

Kira lowered his head and sighed, all traces of his threatening demeanor vanishing almost instantly as a look of hurt and sadness replaced it. "As I thought… then you know what I was created for… to be a living weapon…"

"Masamune-san… " Alisa said softly as Erena stepped forward.

"Masamune Kira and I don't wish to bring harm to anyone. I can tell humans perceive the Aragami as their mortal enemy… and I understand why you both reacted in the way you did." she said. "However keep this in mind… I am no longer an Aragami. Masamune Kira changed me into what I am now. "

As she finished speaking, the Elevator stopped and the doors opened. The now silent Kira trudged out towards the door at the end of the short hallway that stood in front of everyone. Erena waited until the homunculus was far enough to speak one last thing.

"I may not be well informed on how humans behave… but even I can tell that Masamune Kira is all alone… we may share similar cellular composition now, but he is not me…"

With that, Erena left the two girls behind to follow Kira.

"Kuro… what do you think we should do?" Alisa asked her comrade.

The black haired girl looked at the ground and sighed.

"I don't know…" she said softly. "If we report it to the director… you may be labeled a traitor for bringing in an Aragami and I don't want that happening."

Alisa placed a hand onto the clothed part of the girl's shoulder before smiling at her.

"I know you're afraid of losing your friends, Mayumi," Alisa said in an attempt to comfort her friend. "But don't worry about me, besides I can tell something else is on your mind."

" I think Masamune is suffering from all those betrayals he experienced., as well as his past and who he is." Kuro said before smiling weakly. "I can sympathize somewhat… when I was younger… I had to fend for myself. No one liked me because of my red eyes… Everyone, even my own parents thought I was the spawn of an Aragami and did anything and everything they could to make my life miserable. I grew to despise everyone, however… everything changed when I met Lindow… he was the first person who actually treated me like a person… At first I didn't trust him, thinking that he was wanting to hurt me like the rest… But after six months, I actually began trusting him. Before long, I visited him every time he came through the Ghetto." the normally quiet girl reminisced.

Alisa listened to Kuro before smiling.

"I recall you kept to yourself about your past." she added. "What changed your mind?"

"I saw my old self in Kira when he threatened us." Kuro replied. " I think he will have trouble getting along with everyone, especially Soma…"

Alisa giggled a bit.

"I agree… Soma isn't the most social person to begin with… and I think Kira will behave the same way in public with anyone except for Erena…"

"Perhaps… but what do we do about that girl? She claims to use to be an Aragami…" Alisa questioned.

"If she really was a threat, she would've attacked us by now… I think we should give her a chance…" Kuro said, looking up at the blonde.

Alisa thought for a moment before nodding.

"As long as she doesn't attempt to hurt anyone, I'll do my best to get along with her." she said.

"So… what are we going to do now? Have both of us ask Kira out on a date?" Kuro jested with a sly grin.

Alisa blushed a bit at the joke.

"Wh-Why are you saying such a preposterous thing?!" she asked, becoming a bit flustered.

"I know you well enough to tell when you're attracted to someone. And I saw that look in your eye when you first saw Kira."

The Russian blushed more. "Wh-What about you? You blushed too when he complimented us." she countered.

It was Kuro's turn to blush as she adverted her gaze from her friend.

"Okay… you got me there… I admit that he's somewhat cute too…" she admitted timidly.

Alisa smiled triumphantly.

"I knew it…" she said.

Kuro only shrugged, deciding to become silent again. However, inside her mind, one question repeated over and over, anchoring her concern towards the homunculus.

_Is Kira going to be alright working with the others?_

**Sunken Grid**

A pack consisting of three Ogretail screeched as they fled for their lives. A giant charcoal black Aragami resembling a tiger roared as it pursued its smaller quarry. The monster had thick orange fur with black stripes along its feet and tail. An orange mane similar to a lion's surrounded the lower half of its neck. Its head had ornate bone colored protrusions coming from its forehead, as well as two long canines, like that of the long extinct smilodon, however, one of them stopped halfway and was flat at the end opposed to the other. Its forelegs nearby the ankles were encased within bone like armor, . The tip of the tail was also encased in boney armor. Protruding from its upper back were six scarlet scarf like tendrils, three on each side to give the allusion of the Aragami wearing a tattered cape. Its glowing amber eyes focused in on one of the Ogretails as the nostrils of the jet black nose flared.

The Ogretail lagging behind the other two tripped over a protruding pipe and fell to the ground. The other two went on ahead, not once looking back to their now doomed brethren.

The feline like Aragami, dubbed the Vajra by humans, noticed the downed Ogretail and pounced onto it, finishing it off with its claws and fang.

The Vajra began to feast on the corpse for a few minutes before looking up to see a second Vajra walking towards it. The newcomer looked the exact same except for the head. Its left eye had a ash white scar running through it and its longer fang was broken in half, now equal length with the other but was jagged. The crown like adornment was in the worst shape, the majority of both ends broken off. Though not noticeable at a distance, similarly colored scar lines ran along the Aragami's forelegs and chest. The battle scarred Vajra growled before stopping to glare at the other. The first one growled before backing away from its kill, allowing the second to claim it as its own. It waited for the scarred one to let its guard down before it raised up its cape tendrils like a male peafowl would with its tail. Electricity began to build up from each one as all six formed a sphere of electricity. However, before it fired, three beams of light flying erratically in the air struck the Aragami square in the face, causing it to stagger backwards and roar in pain. The scarred Vajra turned from the partially devoured Ogretail to see the other one regain its balance and roared.

The more experienced one remained silent but didn't back down. The now enraged Aragami roared again and charged forward, with the intention of killing its competition. However a cooing sound reverberated through the air before a pillar of prismatic light erupted from the ground striking the Aragami and causing it to fly backwards.

The scarred Vajra looked upwards to see a teal blue Humanoid Aragami that was floating in the air. It looked like a cross between a human and a butterfly. Its lower body looked like a dress with the skirt resembling the wings of a butterfly. A tail shaped like the abdomen of the insect was also present, its legs were shaped like a human was wearing shoes that pointed upwards at the tips. The upper half was like a human woman but the arms soon transitioned into wings. The head looked like it was wearing a large teal headdress with adornments dangling from the lower ends. The body was "wearing" a "top" that was mainly consisted of teal strands, showing off a lot of the pale light blue skin and only barely covering the breasts, giving the upper half an alluring appeal. The human face had its eyes closed and had a serene look to it. However, where its forehead was a glowing orange eye. The Sariel watched the Aragami it attacked a moment ago as it got back to its feet. The feminine Aragami shrilled before twirling in the air, summoning a glowing light that stayed in place briefly before firing a beam, striking the Vajra in the center of the forehead, causing the outer layer of Oracle Cells that form the adornment's to become unbound, shattering in the process to reveal a light gray layer underneath.

The now injured Vajra roared in pain before looking up at the mismatched pair. The scarred Aragami stepped forward and raised its cape before beginning to charge its attack. The injured Vajra tried to back away in order to retreat, but the Sariel flew behind it and summoned another pillar of light to block off its opponent's escape route. The trapped Aragami turned to the other one in time before it was struck in the unbound spot by a volley of electric spheres fired in a single line. The Vajra quickly succumbed and fell to the side, growling weakly one last time before becoming silent.

The Sariel closed its cyclopean eye and turned to look at the surviving Vajra.

The feline Aragami looked up and growled in a nonthreatening way. The humanoid one descended to the ground and landed next to the Vajra as it returned to the Ogretail. The Sariel raised one of its arms and placed it on the back of the other one. The Oracle Cells of the two Aragami began to communicate with one another, passing along a message from the Sariel's core to the Vajra's.

"_We believe that not slaying the one of your race was unnecessary…_" the Sariel's communicating Oracle Cell addressed to the representative of the Vajra.

"_**We have learned that those small ones that hunt us down are not to be underestimated**_…" the Vajra's representing Oracle Cell replied. "_** Therefore, we will not eviscerate those who won't attack us with the intention of us working together… Like we do with you."**_

"_We understand your concept, however, others will not all agree with such a thing… Like the one that was just slain._" the Sariel pointed out.

The Vajra resumed eating as it gave its reply.

"**_We concur with your statement, however, we do not know how to tell if one of the others can understand the concept of working with us to survive… The smaller ones have grasped the concept long before we have. Somehow they learned how to use us to fight back without being devoured… We know this because we were almost defeated by them. They are relentless and mercilessly seek out and kill those that aren't their kind nearby their territory…_**"

"_We will take that into consideration_." the Sariel said. "_It is very confusing why the smaller ones try to slay us all with no reason other than to either devour the center or in response of one of their own being killed_."

"**_We concur, it is indeed unusual for the smaller ones to attack even the larger forms of our kind, and usually succeeding in defeating them… even if only one of them devours the center. Perhaps there is more to the smaller ones than they appear…_**"

"_It may be worth merit to observe the smaller ones to see how they behave…perhaps the smaller ones can understand your concept…_" the Sariel suggested

"**_It shall be very difficult, due to how large we are compared to the smaller ones…_**" The Vajra said before looking at the corpse briefly and getting an idea. "**_Perhaps there is a small race that can observe for us…_**"

"_That will be possible…_" the feminine Aragami said before looking over at the two Ogretails that were fleeing earlier watching in curiosity. "_It appears that two of the small race are observing us, but not attacking… perhaps they could understand your concept…_"

The Vajra raised its head and glanced at the Sariel before nodding its head, a gesture it adopted from observing the humans who attacked him. It realized that the gesture meant acknowledgement, and it was something it could do to communicate with the Sariel without physical contact.

"**_Do not retaliate right away if they attack right away, as they will fear you and have lost one of their own. When you communicate with them, tell them about the concept. If they oppose it, then you can attack. If they agree, we shall accept them…_**" it instructed.

_"We shall establish communication then._" the Sariel declared before nodding back, mimicking the movement the Vajra did a moment ago before the Oracle Cells disconnected from each other, breaking contact between the two Aragami. The teal Aragami floated up into the air and flew over towards the two Ogretails. The smaller Aragami both shrieked in defiance as they stood their ground. The Sariel cooed while approaching the pair before descending to the ground and holding out its winged arms towards them.

One of the Ogretails leaped up and bit down on the arm, causing the Sariel to let out a brief cry of pain before its Oracle Cells made contact with the other ones.

"_Do not be afraid, little one… We did not come to devour you_." the Sariel announced.

"_We… we can hear you…_ " the Orgetail replied in confusion.

The Sariel cooed again as it gave it a reply.

"_It is an ability that we only possess. As we said before, we are not here to devour you or your brethren._"

"_Then why is that large one eating the fallen one of my kind?_" the Ogretail asked while glancing over at the Vajra. "_Will that one come after us next? We lost many already_."

"_That one will only eat those that are of the newer races, but has not eaten for a long time, therefore becoming desperate_." the larger Aragami responded before looking at the second Ogretail who was growling softly while watching closely. The first Ogretail released its grip on the arm, breaking contact in the process before walking over towards the other one. It then began hissing and growling at its brethren, telling it that the large one is not a threat. The second Ogretail calmed down and looked up at the Sariel. The larger Aragami carefully touched both of the smaller ones on the back with its arms, establishing contact with both of them.

"_We do not intend to devour you or your brethren_." the Sariel said to the second Ogretail specifically before addressing both of them. " _We came here to see if you can assist in a concept. One that could benefit all of us. Will you listen to us_?"

"_We have very little choice… you are larger and obviously stronger… but we are curious how this concept will benefit both us and our brethren_." the first Ogretail said.

"_As you are familiar with… there is a race that are nothing like us that kills anything within their territory or in response to one of their own being killed. It is also a race that your kind devours… The large one has realized that there is possibly more to them than any of our races realize. They learned to utilize us to fight back without being devoured in the process… that's why many of the races fall to them… The large one developed a concept for all of us to survive from both the ones that aren't like us and by the newer races who prey upon us all. We were told by the large one that we are to survive, we must work with the other races that came before the newer ones and learn to effectively defeat the newer races… However, not all of the races will agree with this concept. However, we theorize that you will._ " the Sariel explained.

"_Both we and our brethren have been hunted relentlessly by the tailless ones lately… there used to been more of our kind… but most were slain by them or devoured by the large one you and the other had defeated. We never devoured any of the tailless ones… we only consumed those of the other races who were already slain._" the first Ogretail said. " _We are not sure about our brethren, but we are interested in this concept you speak of._"

"_We too are interested in the concept_." the second one said. "_We alone are helpless against the other races… but if we work with one like you… perhaps we have a better chance at survival against the tailless ones who hunt us…_"

"_We will let the large one explain the concept in further detail_." the Sariel announced before removing its arms from the two Ogretails. The feminine Aragami rose into the air and floated over towards the Vajra, who finished eating. The smaller ones followed close behind, each realizing that they have a possible chance at survival if they worked with the two larger Aragami.

**Sakaki's Lab**

The door opened for Kira as he entered the eccentric doctor's lab with Erena following close behind.

"Ahh, you've arrived Seven hundred and thirty six seconds earlier than scheduled." Sakaki said as he sat behind a keyboard and staring at several computer monitors that hung from the ceiling. Behind him were four gigantic supercomputer towers built into the wall. "have a seat on the examination table to your left.

"Whatever Sakaki…" Kira said in a still depressed way as he trudged over towards the table.

"Is something bothering you Kira?" the doctor asked without looking up from the monitors.

"We engaged conversation with Alisa Ilinichina Amiella and Kurobawa Mayumi on our way here." Erena explained. "I made an error and unintentionally revealed my true nature to the two of them… Soon after, Masamune Kira willingly told them that he's a homunculus…"

Sakaki stopped typing and looked up.

"Is that so? If either of them tells the others, chaos will sure to follow…" he said while frowning. "You're both extremely valuable research samples, and if I lost either of you, then it'll put me in a bad place."

"I don't care… Let them come and try, I'll just kill them first." the homunculus said darkly. "Killing, after all, is what I was created to do in the first place and excel at."

The room fell silent after Kira spoke, even the incoming Alisa and Kuro overheard as they entered.

"You… were created to be a killer?" Alisa asked, breaking the silence.

"Yeah… but it was not like I wanted to be one though…" Kira replied while glaring at the blonde. "So go ahead and tell everyone about me being a monster if you want."

Alisa fell silent and lowered her head enough for the brim of her cabbie hat to obscure her eyes. Kuro however looked at her friend before slowly stepping back .

Sakaki however shrugged and went back to work on his research.

Erena just stood in place as she silently observed the scene before her.

The blonde slowly walked over towards the homunculus, who glared at her. However, once she was close to him, she stopped and raised her head.

"I don't think you're a monster… Kira…" she whispered before her eyes were revealed to Kira. Her baby blue orbs were filled with anger and disapproval. "You are just someone who is alone…"

"What are you talking about?" the boy asked as his face turned to one of confusion.

All he got in response from Alisa was a punch to the face, knocking him out instantly. The back of his head collided with the wall behind him and bounced off, causing the now limp boy to collapse onto the blonde, knocking her down to the floor .

The girl groaned as she laid on the ground with her eyes closed.

"What is the intention of laying down with Masamune Kira on top of you, Alisa Ilinichina Amiella? Do you wish to mate with him?"

Alisa's eyes opened and bugged out upon hearing the half Aragami's remark. She blushed furiously in embarrassment upon seeing the homunculus laying on top of her in one of the most compromising positions possible. The God Eater screamed and struggled to get the boy off of him.

"GET OFF!" she wailed.

"Ah youth…" Sakaki said while chuckling softly. "What I'd do to be young again."

Erena and Kuro only looked at each other before seeing the sight.

"I am most confused now…" Erena admitted while the quieter one of the pair only nodded.

"I assumed that Alisa Ilinichina Amiella was attracted to Masamune Kira. So I assumed that maybe that-" she was cut off by the sight of Kira flying through the air towards Kuro.

The quiet girl froze in place before quickly backing up against the wall. A loud thud was heard as Kira's forehead collided with Kuro's, knocking her out in the process. Both bodies slumped to the ground next to each other.

"Now I have to check to make sure that they don't have concussions, especially Kira… you sure do like making things difficult for me Alisa." the doctor said with a sigh.

The blonde rose to her feet and straightened her outfit, the blush still present on her face.

"My apologies for that. It wasn't intentional, Dr. Sakaki, I assure you that. " the girl said. "Anyway, may I ask why you wanted to see both Kuro and myself?"

"Ahh that, I'll tell you once I finish the Medical Examination and the others reawaken." Sakaki said.

"Kira also needs to know about this."

"Understood." Alisa acknowledged with a nod.

Erena remained silent, looking at Alisa before turning her attention towards the unconscious Kuro.

_Alisa Ilinichina Amiella, Kurobawa Mayumi, they are both peculiar humans… it seems like they are able to understand Masamune Kira… still… Alisa Ilinichina Amiella appears to have disdain towards me after learning that I was once an Aragami, although she kept it very subtle during our conversation. She may be a possible threat… I'll have to keep a close eye on her… and decide the appropriate course of action should she become a threat… for now… I will only observe…_

**Kira's Mind**

Kira stood in the middle of an ebony abyss, wearing nothing but a pair of black cargo pants and the red armlet. The homunculus turned around as a loud roar reverberated through the abyss.

"Show yourself." he demanded, not showing the slightest fear as he tilted his head upwards, gazing into a pair of yellow eyes that obviously belonged to something much taller than himself.

The eyes stared back as a growling sound was heard. A flame appeared, revealing a pale white hand with talons protruding from the fingertips. The hand was then moved to the ground, the flames disappearing.

Kira blinked in confusion before a glowing circle appeared underneath his feet. The circle grew brighter by the second before a pillar of flames erupted violently, trapping the homunculus within the inferno, burning his very flesh as he screamed in agony.

"**Accept us…**" a deep gravely voice rasped. "**You and us are already one… Let us devour till we are full. You can't deny that you feel the same way…**"

The pillar disappeared, causing Kira to fall to his knees as smoke came from his singed skin. The homunculus breathed heavily while looking up with a defiant look.

"I don't know where you came from… but I am not becoming a mindless monster again…" he replied.

The glowing eyes narrowed in anger before another roar was unleashed.

" **You are not human! You're something far more superior than those fragile things.**" the voice spat. "**They are only useful to satisfy your hunger…**"

Kira growled before staggering to his feet.

"I don't care…" he retorted.

The creature growled before a hand grasped Kira by the waist and squeezed.

"**You are deluding yourself thinking you can start all over again! Nothing you do will change the fact you are a murderer, and a monster**." the voice stated. "** It'll be a matter of time before that Director will dispose of you once he sees you as a threat. Besides. If you thought you were a monster now, think again**."

Kira's face faltered a little.

"What do you mean?" he asked.

" W**e won't spoil the surprise, but let's just say, it'll make every human fear you. " the voice said in a devious manner. "And we know that's what you fear the most**."

Kira's eyes widened in surprise upon hearing that. His mouth trembled as he attempted to speak, but no coherent words came out.

"**We will tell you of a new ability you gained through the one named Erena. You will tell if an Aragami is like her**." the creature explained. "**Depending on what happens, it could either bring salvation to all, or damnation to yourself. It appears our time is up for now, Kira, now it's time for you to awake.** "

"Alright… but remember this, I will not let you control me… no matter what." Kira warned, his eyes glaring at the yellow orbs.

"**We'll keep that in mind, God Eater…**" the voice said before the hand relinquished its grip on the homunculus before it retreated and the eyes vanished into the darkness.

* * *

_**Final Thoughts: Devouring Edition**_

Blazorna: *is inside a padded cell wearing a straitjacket* DAMNYOU SUSANO'O! I WILL KILL YOU ONE DAY! EVEN IF IT TAKES ME THE REST OF MY LIFE!"

Erena: I am quite surprised how obsessed he became with trying to defeat that Susano'o that comes after defeating that black Hannibal… I wonder if this is what people call insanity…

Kira(GE): Beats me… Anyway, due to the "host" being locked up in a padded cell after obsessively trying to defeat the Story 10 Susano'o in the game for the past month and failing miserably every single time,… Erena and I are in charge of this edition of Final Thoughts: Devouring Edition.

Anyway… what is the question?

Which character of this story represents the Main Character the player plays as in the game?

Blazorna: Hmm… maybe if I use the Prana control unit with the Wild Sword at rank six, or was it seven for it to have the stun debuff at M? Those as well as the Leader kit and Divine guard upgrades… I should keep an eye on that guy as well so he can save my ass if I get incapacitated… I may have to either go with the Serpent Shield. I like Towers… but they are too slow to erect in time against that scorpion bastard…

Kira: Hmm… I was wondering about that myself. Anyway, getting back on topic, I'm guessing that since I'm possibly the main protagonist, that I'm also the aforementioned character from the game.

Erena: I highly doubt that… for one thing, in the game, the Main Character is silent. Therefore, due to you conversing so frequently, it disqualifies you.

Kira: I see… that makes sense… plus the fact that I'm a "clone" of the other Kira. So much for that…

Erena: I believe that Kuro is the one who takes that role.

Kira: that must be it. She is, after all, quiet most of the time. I guess the fact Blazorna had her speak was to establish that she wasn't a mute, nor was just a minor character.

Blazorna: **_DEATH TO THE GLOWING SCORPION!_**

Kira: *face palms* Erena… you know what to do…

Erena: *nods before disappearing from view.*

Alisa: *offscreen* Oh, hey Erena how are you doing? … wait.. You want me to do what?! No… anything but that. Stand back! Get that away from me! NOOOO!"

Erena* Appears with a flailing Alisa being dragged by her feet, wearing only her cabbie hat and a matching bikini.*

Kira: *nosebleeds* why is Alisa wearing that? Not that I have any complaints seeing a cute girl in a bikini.

Alisa: *blushes*

Erena: I presumed that since Alisa is Blazorna's favorite character, providing him with fan service of her would calm him down.

Alisa: *blushes deeper*

Kira: *face palms again* and did you forget that we're trying to keep this T rated?!

Erena: it isn't like I brought her wearing something else…

Blazorna: *sighs * Erena… your common sense needs work…

Alisa: I-I must agree… why must you force me to endure such humiliation?

Kira: Agreed. While most men enjoy seeing sexy girls in bikinis, it isn't fair to force them to wear them against their will. Like you did in this case Erena.

Erena: my apologies…

Kira: at least you understand. Alisa, sorry about that.

Alisa: It's alright, it's nothing compared to what happened in Sakaki's lab in the story…

Kira: Agreed. Anyway, I guess that's all the time we have for this installment. For those wanting action, don't worry. Next chapter will satiate your hunger for Aragami ass kicking five times over with a side order of Soma badassery.

Blazorna: Don't forget to leave a review if you can. Remember what I said about the rate of updating based on popular demand. I base this on the collective number of favorites, Story Alerts, and reviews. So far Echoes of the Blue Flame is more popular based on that for those wondering. This doesn't mean I'm going to abandon this story, I will just not update as often.

Now if you excuse me, I got an overgrown giant bug to kill!

**_LUNATIC BURST KICK!_**

*kicks door down and flees while laughing like a deranged psychopath*

Kira: DAMMIT! EVERYONE!** AFTER HIM!** *Chases after Blazorna with Alisa following behind.*

Erena: *Turns to readers* I guess we have to go for now. Anyway, before I leave in pursuit of Blazorna, I want to say that for those who are curious, the Aragami featured in this chapter are based on a "What If" scenario Blazorna thought of where some of the Aragami are far more intelligent than they let on, but there's a communication barrier between the different species. On that note, the Sariel who can communicate with others is a mutant, for lack of better terms. The Vajra's concept and how it came to be? Well, I could tell you, but I'm forbidden to since I was told it will ruin the storyline…

Oh, also, any fans of a certain white haired boy, Blazorna has a subplot in mind involving him, and he was wondering if three of you were interested in submitting an OC, preferably ones who exist in other fanfics already, including one who hooks up with him. The reason why is to do what the Incursio Votum series was created for, to expose readers to different things, and in this case, other God Eater Fanfics. Don't worry, he will make sure to give proper credit and will do his best to keep them in character. Just fill out the form and send it to him through either a PM or Review. (preferably review, as he'll also count them to the demand equation). Now I must get going, and thank you for taking your time to read this and hope to see you next chapter.

*pulls out a form and sticks it to a bulletin board before leaving.*

Name:

Codename:

Gender:

Age:

Fanfic of Origin:

Personality:

Country of Birth:

Appearance:

Skin color:

Hair color/hairstyle:

Eye color:

Occupation:

Notable physical traits: **_(i.e. tattoo, scar, accessories, etc.)_**

Outfit: _**(If it's an outfit from the game, list the names of both halves and the color if there's variations of a peice.)**_

God Arc Parts **(if God Eater)**

Blade: _(if no preferred part, list the type you favor)_

Gun: _(if no preferred part, list the type you favor)_

Shield: _(if no preferred part, list the type you favor)_

Control Unit:


	3. Chapter 3

_**Chapter 3: Eulogy of the Hunt**_

* * *

A helicopter flew through the air, en route to the Sunken Grid. The four passengers were quiet as they were preoccupied with different things. Alisa was double checking her inventory of items she brought along. Kuro was fast asleep with her God Arc on her lap. Kira was staring at the brooding white haired boy he saw the other day, wondering what his problem was. The homunculus' mind drifted off, reminiscing what happened after he awoke.

**Three Hours Ago**

Kira groaned as he came around. He opened his eyes, only to be blinded by the lighting briefly. Raising a hand up to shield his eyes until they adjusted, he sat upright and noticed that he was in a different room.

On the left of the bed he was in was an elongated nightstand with a space in-between it and the piece of furniture to allow him to get out. Behind him was a shelving unit with the drawers were to the right. he noticed a computer terminal with a circular display with two slots underneath the screen. Nearby it was a large television screen built into the wall. There was also a kitchenette area as well as a scarlet couch fastened to the cerulean blue walls with a glass table nearby it .

"Where am I now?" he groaned weakly.

"Oh.. You have finally awaken." Erena said flatly from the couch that she was occupying in.

"Erena… how long was I out?" he asked.

"I was told it has been one day since your examination." the half-Aragami replied. "The doctor instructed me to inform you that once you've awaken, you're to report to the director for orders. Kurobawa Mayumi and Alisa Ilinichina Amiella have also given you a change of clothes." the red-eyed girl pointed to a pile of clothes on the table.

Kira nodded before getting out of bed. He went over to the table and picked up the article of clothing that was on top of the pile. It was a violet jacket with a pewter colored Fenrir emblem on the upper back with an adornment that resembled a spine below it. He smirked a bit before scooping up the pile of clothes.

"Erena, do you mind stepping outside for a moment, I'd like to be alone to change." he requested.

The former Ogretail nodded in understanding before raising to her feet and walked to the sliding metal door that opened for her, allowing her to step outside before it closed behind her. Kira stripped out of the hospital outfit before changing into the new clothes.

Erena waited patiently before the door opened a few minutes later.

Kira was wearing a white sleeveless undershirt with matching pants. Gray belts that were part of the pants were positioned like a harness used for rock climbing. In addition, there were a pair of violet pouches, each one fastened to a leg above the knees with black bands. The white pants were stopped mid shin, giving way to a pair of boots that was black down towards the ankles, where it became violet, done in a way that they could be mistaken as sneakers. His left hand was wearing an arm sleeve that reached up to his elbow, also doubling as a fingerless glove. The homunculus slipped on the violet jacket and nodded in approval. The sleeves covered most of his arm, only stopping a little past the elbow. The fabric stretched to allow the armlet to slip through with little difficulty.

"I better get going." he said before noticing the elevator that was at the other end of the corridor he now stood in.

**Director's office.**

Kira walked inside and stood in place.

"Masamune Kira reporting." he announced.

The director, who was sitting in a black office chair, smiled as he leaned forward.

"I have been expecting you, Kira." Johannes said calmly. "As you are now a member of the Anti Aragami Punitive Force, aka the God Eaters, you are to be assigned to a unit. Until further notice, you shall be assigned to the First Unit. Head to the Entrance to meet your advisor and to receive further instructions. She will be at the mission counter. Understood?"

"I understand sir." the homunculus said while nodding.

"Very well. You are dismissed." the director said.

Kira nodded once again before leaving the room.

**Entrance.**

The Elevator opened for the homunculus as he stepped out of it. He walked past fellow God Eaters, but didn't pay any attention to them. He headed to the counter and noticed a woman standing nearby, looking from a light brown colored notebook briefly before closing it. Her outfit consisted of a white jacket that was open at the top, showing her cleavage, as well as the lower back exposed with string crisscrossing, giving it the appearance of a corset. Above it was the Fenrir emblem. Her bottoms clung to her curves as the sides of her thighs were exposed in a similar fashions as her back, complete with the string.

She had long black hair that curled slightly at the end as well as covering her right eye. Her fingernails were covered in red nail polish. Her face had a stern, no-nonsense look with piercing emerald green eyes. Completing her outfit was a pair of black stiletto heels. Attached to her right arm, just above the wrist was a gold armlet.

The well endowed woman turned her attention to the homunculus before speaking up.

"Are you Masamune Kira?" she asked.

"That's correct, are you the advisor I was told to meet here?" Kira replied with a question of his own.

"Indeed, I am Amamiya Tsubaki, your advisor as well as supervisor of the First Unit. Now that introductions are out of the way, Here is your itinerary. You will start with basic combat training followed by firearms. Later you will attend a weapons clinic. Do you understand?"

Kira nodded before groaning.

"No offense, but I am quite experience in combat already." he said.

"You don't know how to properly wield your God Arc, correct?" Tsubaki countered.

Kira grimaced before slumping his head.

"I'll start right away, ma'am…" he said.

**Present**

"Hey, are you even paying attention?" Alisa asked, causing Kira to snap back to reality.

"Huh? Oh, gomen… I was lost in thought. " he apologized while scratching the back of his head with a grin.

"Please focus, we're about to land. Anyway to recap, we are assigned to track down and take down a pack of five Ogretails and eliminate them." Alisa said. "Get ready everyone. Kira remember, you'll be leading the team this mission."

Kira nodded and gripped his God Arc before looking at it.

"To think that you are made of Oracle Cells…" he said to the weapon in a low voice. "Wonder if you're like an Aragami…"

The helicopter arrived at its destination and descended to the ground slowly. The Four God Eaters went to the open door before leaping off and quickly poised themselves for combat.

"Okay, Let's go guys." Kira said before he ran forward, holding his God Arc like a sword. The homunculus briefly noticed that Kuro had the exact same blade equipped for her God Arc.

Kira was surprised at how long the place was abandoned, based on the amount of vegetation he saw. However, he immediately noticed a familiar creature that was unaware of the group that was behind it.

"That's an Ogretail?" Kira asked in a whisper to the Russian girl. "That's the Aragami Erena was…"

"I see… well, don't expect them to be friendly." she replied.

Kira nodded before he got up and walked towards the unsuspecting Aragami. He held up the God Arc horizontally before the weapon's components began moving. The end of the blade was retracted inside as the shield halves opened up at an angle as an organic gigantic black maw with matching black needle like teeth grew from within the God Arc, with the blade within both halves of it, acting like a stiff tongue. The upper half of the maw had a row of glowing yellow eyes. The maw twitched as it waited impatiently to strike. Kira aimed the maw for the leg before grinning.

"Devour him!" he commanded the weapon, which happily obliged by stretching forward and sinking its jaws into the Aragami's left ankle. The Ogretail screeched in pain before turning around to see its attacker.

The maw of the God Arc held on with a vise like grip as its wielder pulled back with all his strength, tearing a chunk of flesh off the Ogretail. The maw retreated back into the weapon, reverting back to normal. The Aragami immediately collapsed to its side, unable to stand due to the crippled ankle.

Kira stared at the Ogretail in the eyes, noticing that there wasn't any sign of intellect in them, like Erena was when he first met her as an Aragami. The crippled monster snapped its jaws at Kira in an futile attempt to bite him.

"Alisa's right… you're not like Erena at all…" he said before he swung the God Arc effortlessly, easily decapitating his enemy as the sky suddenly rained crimson. The head rolled a few feet away before it began snapping its mouth again while its eyes focused on the homunculus.

Kira watched with a pitying look. He once again summoned the maw before having it devour the head in a single move. The God Arc chewed its meal briefly before returning to normal. Kira immediately went to the body and plunged the sword blade into the side several times. The body flailed a bit in response before it became limp.

The homunculus nodded in approval before turning to look at the others.

"Thanks for the help…" he said dryly. "Maybe we should split up…"

"Fine with me…" the white haired boy said coldly while shouldering his God Arc. " You all would just get in my way."

Kira's eyebrow twitched before looking at the girls.

"Is that guy always like that?" he asked in an annoyed tone.

Kuro nodded while Alisa sighed.

"Unfortunately he is. Soma has always been a loner." she said. "But he isn't heartless. He saved Kuro when she started. "

The black haired girl nodded before she pointed in Soma's direction. Alisa turned to her friend and nodded.

"Alright, I'll go with Soma, You'll look after Kira, right?" she replied.

Kuro nodded before walking in the opposite direction.

Kira shrugged and quickly had the God Arc bite into the corpse before following the girl.

Hiding from a perch were a pair of cautious Ogretails as they observed the humans. The pair weren't part of the pack that the humans were searching for. The leader of the pair hissed softly at the other one and looked over towards the direction Soma went, and the second one obliged with a nod, a notion it learned from the Vajra that recruited them. It turned and walked after the pair, keeping its distance. The leader trailed after Kira and Kuro.

**Kira and Kuro**

Kira and Kuro noticed their quarry as they peered from behind a broken piece of rubble.

"I see there's two of them…" the homunculus said before looking at Kuro. "They seem to be keeping watch… what's your suggestion Kuro?"

The girl thought for a moment before a sadistic grin formed on her face. She switched her God Arc from blade mode to gun mode before firing a few shots at them.

"Let's kill the armless bastards!" she cried out in a disturbing singsong voice as she ran towards them.

Kira chuckled before following close behind her as the Ogretails got up and fled, both of them screeching out.

"Oh hell no you're not!" Kira cried out as he ran forward as an faint violet aura began radiating from his body. The homunculus quickly noticed that he quickly caught up with his teammate in only four steps, even though she had a fifteen second head start. Kuro looked in amazement as Kira took the lead with a smirk.

"Let's get 'em dead!" he quipped as the aura dissipated.

"Agreed." Kuro acknowledged gleefully as she focused in the fleeing Aragami.

**Soma and Alisa**

Soma trekked forward with Alisa following behind him. He constantly surveyed his surroundings, keeping an eye out for his quarry.

"What do you want?" he asked while briefly glancing over his shoulder.

"We thought it would be safer to go in pairs." the Russian answered.

"Do whatever you want, just don't get in my way." the white haired teen said in an uncaring manner.

Alisa sighed while shaking her head before noticing something from the corner of her eye to the right.

"I see something." she reported.

Soma turned his head in the direction to see a pair of Ogretails feasting on a fallen Vajra carcass.

"Same here. I see two more of the targets…" he said before holding his God Arc which was a large saw blade that curved slightly inward before elongating at the tip with a row of serrated teeth.

Alisa held her God Arc, which was in Gun mode, and aimed at one of the unsuspecting Aragami.

"I'll fire on your mark." she stated.

"Whatever, go ahead then." Soma said before he charged forward, running without any fear towards the Ogretails.

One of the two raised its head up and screeched before a blue laser struck it in the face, causing it to stagger back. The other one became alert and noticed the incoming God Eater before unleashing a defiant screech. It raised its tail up and fired several spikes at Soma. The white haired boy sidestepped easily to evade and closed in on the Ogretail as the other one ran towards Alisa.

Soma swung his God Arc downwards, the saw colliding with the armored face and digging into it with little difficulty. The Aragami screeched loudly in pain as blood sprayed from the wound. Soma immediately withdrawn the weapon before half of the saw blade retracted in as a black maw appeared. Without saying a word, Soma thrusted the God Arc forward as the jaws clamped down on the Ogretail at the side before he pulled it back, tearing a piece of flesh off in the process. Upon the God Arc returning to normal, Soma's body began emitting a light blue Aura.

The Ogretail screeched in pain before it charged forward, snapping its jaws at its foe. The white haired boy leaped up into the air before focusing the overflowing energy downwards, resulting in him jumping a second time midair in time to dodge the Aragami. He immediately twisted in midair and pointed the God Arc downwards as it entered Devour Mode again. He landed ontop of the Ogretail's back before plunging the weapon at the monster, the jaws grasping the Ogretail at the base of its neck as it crashed into the ground chin first. He gritted his teeth as the Aragami rose up and began flailing the best it could, trying to shake him off.

"You're a tough bastard…" he muttered in annoyance before he had the God Arc return to blade form, tearing more flesh off of the Ogretail.

Meanwhile the other Ogretail chased after Alisa as she fell back to keep her distance while firing at the Aragami on occasion. The Aragami took each shot and only shrugged it off as it pressed on, roaring in an attempt to unnerve its adversary. The girl pulled the trigger but no projectile came out.

"Damn… I'm out…" she said as she looked at a gauge located on her armlet. She took out a small transparent ampule with a translucent green liquid inside from her left sleeve . She broke off the tip and quickly swallowed the contents before tossing the container away. She felt an slight tingle as the green bar that was the gauge increased to about half capacity.

The Aragami stopped to tuck its tail underneath downwards and leaned back on it, causing the tail to arc as tension was built up. The Ogre then pushed with the tail, lunging at its opponent.

Alisa didn't react in time as the Aragami slammed its hardened head into her chest, sending her flying backwards, the impact forced her to relinquish her God Arc. She bounced once before rolling on the ground, groaning weakly as she laid on her side.

The Aragami walked over towards the down girl before releasing a triumphant roar. It closed the distance and stood above the God Eater, who looked up in terror as she saw it open its mouth with the intention of devouring her.

"Somebody… help me…" she said weakly as tears began to form in her eyes.

"GET YOUR COLLECTIVE FUZZY ASSES BACK HERE SO I CAN KILL YOU!" Kira's voice screamed out as he chased after a pair of fleeing Ogretails. Kuro was following behind him with a crazed smile on her face as she fired multiple glowing blue projectiles from her God Arc, who's gun barrel looked similar to Alisa's but was a deep blue with a black barrel. One of the shots struck Alisa's Ogretail before it could deliver the finishing blow, forcing it to stagger backwards.

The fleeing Aragami screeched at the other one as they kept on running. However, one of them were knocked to the ground courtesy of Soma's God Arc.

" Idiots…" he muttered before plunging his weapon into the downed Ogretail, silencing it with a single slice to the legs. The other one stopped and tried to attack, only to be shot dead by Kuro.

The Ogretail Alisa fought turned its attention towards Kira and the others before it looked down at Alisa, who was starting to rise from the ground. The Aragami placed one of its two toed feet onto her back, pining her in place as it screeched threateningly. It opened its jaws and lowered its head, positioning its maw above Alisa's head , perilously close that the fangs almost touched her cabbie hat.

Kira and Kuro immediately froze in place while Soma watched quietly. Alisa looked at the others with pleading eyes

"Alisa…" Kuro whispered weakly as she looked at her friend.

"Clever bastard… taking a hostage…" Kira said with a growl as he carefully placed his God Arc on the ground and stepping back. "Everyone, put down your God Arcs and stand down… that's an Order…"

"Are you insane?!" Soma asked incredulously. " We'll be easy prey to the bastard without the God Arcs."

"I know… but I can tell this Aragami is smarter than the others. I can see the intellect in its eyes." Kira responded. "Besides, I still have a few tricks up my sleeve. Trust me."

Soma grunted before dropping his God Arc and kicking it away.

"Your plan better work, otherwise I'll kill you." he warned.

Kira nodded in understanding before looking at Kuro who gently placed her God Arc down to the ground and stepped back a bit as she smiled slightly.

The Aragami's eyes darted as each God Eater dropped their weapons. It knew from experience that humans worked together and would protect their comrades at any price. The Ogretail raised its head before it carefully slide one of its rounded tusks underneath Alisa's top. Alisa shivered involuntarily before the Aragami lifted its head up, lifting her up from the ground as well. The captive girl shrieked as she slipped down slightly in her shirt, immediately covering her chest with her arms to preserve her modesty while grasping the shirt to prevent herself from slipping down any further.

"Please get me out of here!" she said as she blushed furiously.

Kira reached for one of the pouches against his legs and pulled out a cylindrical canister.

The Aragami eyed Kira in weary caution as he slowly reached for a pin attached to the object.

"Everyone, cover your eyes on my mark…" the homunculus instructed. "Alisa, please hang on, I'll get you to safety."

Alisa recognized what the canister was and nodded as she blushed deeper.

Kira pulled the pin of the canister and threw it.

"NOW!" he said before covering his eyes with an arm.

Everone followed suit just before the Stun Grenade exploded, unleashing a blinding light that disoriented the Ogretail. It staggered a bit, causing Alisa to swing in place as ripping sounds were heard as the fabric began to tear.

Kira immediately charged towards Alisa and immediately grabbed her and pulled down, causing the back of the shirt to tear off as the pair landed onto the ground.

"SOMA! KURO! I GOT HER! GIVE HIM HELL!" he shouted.

Soma and Kuro didn't reply as they went to their respective God Arcs. Kuro immediately switched her weapon to blade mode before she and her teammate charged forward to the dazed Aragami. Kira looked at Alisa with a concerned look.

"Are you alright?" he asked.

"I- I'm perfectly alright. Thank you Kira…" she said as her blush lingered while averting her eyes.

"I'm pleased to hear that." the homunculus said with a sigh of relief. Alisa looked up and gasped upon seeing Kira's eyes.

"Y-Your eyes… they're different!" she announced.

Kira blinked a little.

"What do you mean?" he asked in confusion.

"They're just like the Ogretails!" she said.

"Really?" he said. "Never mind that now, I better get you to safety before the armless bastard recovers."

"Oh, okay."

Kira immediately rose with Alisa in his arms bridal style before he began running away from the Aragami as it finally regained its senses, heading towards Alisa's God Arc. However, he grimaced in pain as he felt several spikes hit him in the back. The homunculus immediately fell to a knee as Alisa looked at him. Unbeknownst to the pair, the Aragami that held Alisa hostage a moment ago was slain by a synchronized assault from Kuro and Soma to its head.

"What happened?" she asked.

"I got hit…" he responded before carefully setting his teammate onto the ground. "I'll be fine though, they didn't hit me anywhere vital." he twisted his body and shoulders as most of the spikes popped out of his back, he reached behind him to pull out the ones that were embedded too deep.

Kuro immediately went up to the pair and looked at Alisa.

"You okay?" she asked softly.

"I am thanks to Kira." Alisa said with a slight smile.

However, before anything else happened, Kira was knocked to the ground on his side by a punch. Before he got a chance to get back up, the blade of Soma's God Arc was held at his neck. Kira looked up at the white haired man with his all yellow eyes that lacked any irises.

"Soma! What are you doing!?" Alisa demanded. "He's our teammate!"

"Then explain why he has a tail." Soma pointed out bluntly.

The two girls looked at Kira before their eyes widened.

"Oh no… he's turning into an Aragami…" Alisa said as she immediately backed away from the homunculus. Kuro aimed her God Arc at the boy.

Kira looked to see that the mentioned tail was sticking out from underneath his jacket, its appearance similar to that of an Ogretail's, only thinner. he immediately held a hand out in a non threatening display.

"Woah, Woah, WOAH! Calm down everyone! I think I know what's going on. I can assure you, I am not a threat!" he pleaded.

Soma only glared at the homunculus before he raised his God Arc above his head to strike.

"Sorry, but I can't take any chances." he said remorselessly.

The white haired boy swung his weapon down with the intention of killing Kira. However, he was intercepted by two blades, each belonging to the girls.

"What the hell are you two doing?! He's a danger to us all now!" he said in anger.

"Soma… he's not like us..." Kuro said as both she and Alisa forced Soma back.

Soma growled as he looked at the pair.

"What are you talking about?" he asked.

"Alisa… Kuro… why are you two helping me?" Kira asked in disbelief.

Kuro looked over her shoulder as she smiled at him.

"Alisa and I know what it's like to be alone… and I can further relate with you being seen as an outcast." she replied.

The homunculus closed his eyes while smiling a little.

"You're willing to stand up for a monster like me?" he asked.

"No you're not a monster, you fool." Alisa blurted in response

Soma's eyes widened slightly upon Kira calling himself a monster but kept a straight face as he listened to the trio.

"Soma, Kira is not really human… you see, he claims to be what is called a homunculus. He's not like you or me…" the Russian girl explained.

"Why should I believe that?" the white haired teen asked skeptically.

"I don't expect you to, Soma… but keep in mind that the Director and Dr. Sakaki knew all about what I truly am even before I became a God Eater." Kira said as he rose to his feet while opening his eyes. The tail whipped in the air a few times as he went to his God Arc and picked it up. "If you want to strike me down still, feel free to, but remember, I will not go down without a fight."

"Kira…" Alisa said softly while she and Kuro looked at Kira in concern.

Soma fell silent as he thought to himself. He tightened his grip on the God Arc's handle. After a few moments of consideration, he sighed and placed the back of his weapon against his shoulder.

"Fine… but if you show any intentions of attacking us, I will strike you down without hesitation." he warned.

"Okay, now that's taken care of, we can get back to how come Kira has an Aragami tail." Alisa said, trying to switch the topic as quickly as possible.

"I think it's because I had my God Arc devour that first Aragami… since I'm connected to it though my armlet, it could've been possible I assimilated some of the Oracle Cells and transformed as a result. This isn't anything new to me, as I was able to do such things before. But still… I never was able to absorb any living organisms before… let me see if I can change back first." Kira said before he closed his eyes to focus. The orange core of the God Arc what was close to the handle flashed a few times before pulsing black veins appeared on the back of Kira's hand as he focused on transforming back. The tail began to shrivel up as it retreated back into the body as he grimaced in pain. Two minutes passed before the tail vanished from view. Kira opened his eyes, revealing them to have reverted back to normal.

"So... Did it work?" he asked

"Looks like you are not human after all…" Soma remarked dryly. "but what I said still stands."

Kira smirked and nodded his head before looking at the two girls.

"Thank you both." he said with a heartfelt smile. He then set his God Arc down to the ground in order to take off his jacket and place it onto Alica's shoulders.

"Huh? What are you doing?" she asked in confusion.

"Didn't you notice that the back of your top was torn off when I rescued you? I noticed you don't anything underneath it, so… wear that until we get back home." Kira explained nervously while blushing a bit.

Alisa blushed furiously and immediately dropped her weapon to hastily close the jacket up.

"T-Thank you…" she said while once again diverting her gaze from Kira.

Kuro chuckled at the display before she went up to the blushing pair.

" Like that I care, bur are you guys coming? We need to get back to the Den." Soma said as he began walking away to the extraction point.

Kira and Alisa snapped back to reality before they picked up their weapons and ran after Soma.

Kuro giggled at the pair as a slight blush appeared on her cheeks.

"Kira's quite considerate towards others…" she said to herself before she ran to catch up with the others.

From behind a pile of metal beams, the two spying Aragami looked at each other as they conversed amongst themselves about what they just witnessed. They both agreed that their Vajra leader needed to know about the one who grew their kind's tail.

**Two hundred Kilometers away.**

"Retreat!" a God Eater said to his teammate as they ran for their lives. The cores of their God Arcs were shattered, making the weapons inoperable. The team of four were sent out to eliminate several Ogretails. Instead, However, they were ambushed by the very Aragami they were sent out to kill. It wasn't unheard for a God Eater to be caught off guard by an Ogretail and be devoured by it, but the way the attack was orchestrated was done strategically. . The Aragami kept their range as they picked off the pair with the shooting God Arcs first. The remaining two were pressed back as the Aragami fired from multiple directions before they had little choice but to flee when their cores were struck by two precise shots from an Ogretail.

However, the survivors were further rattled when a scarred Vajra appeared with a Sariel, blocking their means of escape.

The Vajra glared at the pair while releasing a deep growl as the Sariel crooned softly. The two God Eaters stopped and looked on in fear. Without the God Arcs operational, the two were helpless against the beasts that stood before them.

A group of five Ogretails slowly came up from behind the two humans. they eyed the humans hungrily as some of them growled softly.

The leader of the two looked at his teammate before he smiled.

"Run. I'll distract them as long as I can." he said before he ran towards the Vajra and Sariel.

The larger Aragami didn't budge as one of the Ogretails used its tail to pounce onto the man. The small Aragami opened its jaws and closed them upon the human, ending his life in one swift moment.

The lone human trembled in fear as she witnessed the pack of Ogretails swarm the corpse.

Her emerald green eyes were welling up in tears as she fell to her knees, all hope leaving her. Her grayish- blue hair was disheveled from all the running. Her pale white skin was covered with beads of sweat. Her outfit consisting of a black bikini top paired with black slacks. Attached to her right wrist was a red armlet.

The Ogretails dispersed, eyeing the girl hungrily. One of them charged forward with its mouth already opened to bite down on her. The girl lowered her head with her eyes closed and awaited death.

A loud roar filled the air as the scarred Vajra leaped in front of the girl, swatting the Ogretail away with one of its paws. The pack stared at the tiger like Aragami before each of them released a challenging screech. The larger Aragami roared in response before it conjured a horizontal line of siz orbs of electricity. The Vajra fired at the pack, forcing them to disperse to avoid getting struck. However, one was unfortunate and was downed immediately by one of the spheres. The remaining five surrounded the larger Vajra and the human before each of them raised their tails above their heads, preparing to fire their spikes.

The God Eater opened her eyes as she heard the commotion. She stared in disbelief at her unlikely savior as it roared once more, this time with more fervor. The Ogretails were momentarily stunned by the deafening noise before five beams of light struck each of the opposing Aragami, knocking all but one off balance and to the ground. The one that endured the hit roared loudly as the Sariel joined the fray.

The feminine Aragami looked at the Ogretail before landing in front of it and holding its wing arm out. The Ogretail stepped back and fired at its larger foe. The Sariel screeched as it was knocked onto its back as the spikes struck it in the skirt.

The Vajra roared and immediately pounced onto the Aragami, sinking its teeth into its body. The Ogretail screeched as loud as it could before falling silent. It swung its head and released its grip on the corpse, sending it flying towards a lake, only for an Aragami with a large toothy maw and a cannon sticking from its forehead to catch it and retreating back under the surface with its prize.

The remaining four rose to their feet before they backed away in fear. However, they were stopped by the Sariel, who quickly flew up and created a prismatic pillar of light to block off their escape.

The girl watched in a mix of confusion and awe at what she was witnessing. The Sariel landed again and immediately touched one of the Ogretails, one whose left tusk was missing, and made contact with one of its wing arms.

"_We advise you to have you and your brethren to stop attacking us. You are not in any position to fight_." the feminine Aragami advised.

The Ogretail fell silent briefly before it screeched loudly, telling the others to stand down.

"_**What do you want?**_" it replied bitterly.

"_We observed your hunt. None of your brethren have performed such strategy before…_" the Sariel commented.

"That's because we observed our prey closely. We learned how they fight. They fight one of two ways, one from a distance, and the other is direct. Why are you not devouring us right now?"

"We request your assistance." the Sariel said, getting straight to the point. "Assuming that you are the leader."

**The Den- Kira's Room Five hours Later**

The Homunculus laid in his bed, staring up at the ceiling while wearing nothing more than his white pants.

"How did I grow an Aragami tail without realizing it? And so painlessly? He asked out loud to no one in particular. The homunculus got up and closed his eyes breifly. " It doesn't matter right now… there's a lot to this new body that even I don't know about. I better check on Kuro and Alisa…"

The homunculus went to the couch to pick up his white shirt before putting it back on. He mentally reminded himself that the Russian girl still had his jacket. As he went to the door, it opened to reveal a familiar black haired girl standing in the hallway.

"Kuro… what are you doing here?" Kira asked in mild surprise.

"I need to speak with you." Kuro said as she stepped into the room as the door closed behind her.

Kira nodded before heading to the kitchenette area.

"Thirsty? I got some beer rations…" he offered.

"I'll pass." the red eyed girl declined politely while shaking her head.

Kira nodded before taking a glass that was next to the sink and turned on the faucet.

"So, what did you want to talk about Kuro-chan?" he asked while filling the glass with water.

The girl smiled a bit before she sat on the couch and sprawled out lazily.

"I was wondering if you could tell me a bit about yourself…" she explained. "and I don't mean just you being a homunculus."

Kira nodded as he turned off the faucet and take a sip from the cup.

"I see… well… for starters, I actually came from Europe, specifically somewhere around where Germany would've been. The name Masamune Kira is actually an alias that I go by…but don't bother asking what my real name is… it's been so damn long that I can't remember it at all." he said casually. " I was created with the intention of granting the king of the kingdom I lived in at the time the chance to achieve his dream of becoming God."

Kuro chuckled upon hearing that. "A god? Please… no one believes in any omnipotent deities of any kind these days. The Aragami have adopted appearances based on the Gods and other divine beings. For example, there's this one Aragami that has what looks like an angel trapped to its face…" she replied. "Unless they're insane, no person would believe in such things."

Kira chuckled a bit as a smile crept onto his face. "Really now? I finally don't have to worry about people trying to burn me at the stake for being a demon." he said sardonically.

"Why do you say such a thing?" the girl asked while raising an eyebrow.

"Well… most religions from my world would see me as either a demon or an abomination of nature. Several times I was captured, tortured, or something really morbid happened to me. Trust me… the middle ages up to the late Eighteenth Century were a bitch…"

Kuro stifled a laugh before patting a spot next to her.

"Come join me Kira." she requested.

The Homunculus chuckled and obliged, sitting right next to her while setting his glass on the glass coffee table that was in front of the couch. Kuro smiled before resting her head against his shoulder.

"So.. If you lived for so long, why do you look so young?" she asked in a whisper.

Kira blushed a little before clearing his throat.

"It's because I was able to regenerate at an inhumanly fast pace…fast enough that I could shrug off every physical causes of death, granting me pseudo-immortality. However… ever since I wound up here… my body is healing very slowly… as slow as a human… I still have the bruises from our mission earlier." he said as Kuro closed her eyes. "Before hand… bruises like mine would've went away within seconds."

The black haired girl only nodded as she snuggled against Kira.

"Arigato Gozaimasu, Kira-kun…" she said in grateful voice while closing her eyes.

"For what exactly?" the homunculus asked.

"For saving Alisa. You don't know how much it means to me…" she explained. "You see… Alisa and I both have tragic childhoods… I was abused and abandoned, and Alisa lost her parents to an Aragami… we were both alone… and she was transferred to the Far East Branch not long after I became a God Eater… At first we were weary of the other, but eventually we became the best of friends… possibly as close as you could without becoming lovers…"

Kira smiled sadly before wrapping his arm around the black haired girl to give her a hug.

"I understand where you're going… you weren't sure what to do if you lost Alisa…" he said. "I know firsthand what it's like to lose a loved one all to well… "

Kuro smiled and relaxed in Kira's one armed embrace

"I'm really grateful you understand…" she said while opening her eyes slowly.

"Kira, I'm grateful that I've met you… " her cheeks blushed deeply as she spoke.

"Same here Kuro…" Kira said while smiling. "The same goes to Alisa."

Kuro giggled a bit before closing her eyes again.

"Thank you… for being my friend." Kira said to her before he closed his own eyes and rested his head ontop of Kuro's own. The pair drifted off to asleep soon after. They didn't stir as the door opened as an exhausted Alisa stepped into the room late within the night, carrying Kira's folded jacket in her arms. The Russian saw the pair and smiled at the sight. The blonde yawned before setting the jacket on the coffee table before going to the bed to pull off the outer blanket from it. She returned to the couch before sitting next to Kira opposite of Kuro while draping the blanket over the three of them. She yawned once again while resting her own head against Kira before joining them in sleep. They remained that way for the rest of the night. However, all wasn't as it seemed at first glance.

**Kira's mind.**

Kira walked within the black abyss again, looking around as he heard the sounds of two sobbing girls.

"Alisa! Kuro!" the homunculus cried out as he ran.

"_Mommy… Daddy… I didn't mean to… please don't get angry_." Alisa's voice whimpered with a hint of fear in it.

"_I am not a demon child_!" Kuro cried out in protest, yet the sound of her voice said that she was afraid and panicking.

"Alisa! Kuro! Speak to me!" Kira cried out as loud as he could.

"**They're trapped within nightmares formed from their most painful memories**." a familiar voice explained.

"You… what do you want this time?" the homunculus spat in anger as he saw the familiar pair of glowing yellow orbs looking down at him.

"**You seem somewhat distraught by what you're hearing**." the creature said. "**You should just ignore them, they're only pathetic humans**."

" Listen here you bastard… I told you this already, but I won't accept you. And those so called pathetic humans I'm hearing are my friends!" Kira declared as he clenched his fists. " They are also the first people who've accepted me as an homunculus in a very long time!"

"**Heh… are you claiming them as your mates, Kira?**" the creature taunted. "**For humans, they are both quite attractive.**"

"I wasn't implying such a thing." Kira said while blushing slightly. "However, I will not betray their trust… no matter what, I'll be right there for both of them."

The homunculus took a step forward as he glared at the glowing eyes. All he got in response was a low growl before the orbs vanished. Kira looked forward and began walking.

"_Mommy… Daddy…_" Alisa's voice said weakly.

"_Why? Why is everyone being so mean to me?_" Kuro sobbed.

"Alisa… Kuro… I understand you're both in pain, and it can hurt so much that you just want to disappear from the world… but you are not alone. I'll be there for both of you. If you need someone to lean on, or just talk to… just ask me and I'll do what I can. I can't promise to protect you from everything, that's simply impossible. But I will be at your side to help you through it the best. " Kira said with a steeled resolve as tears formed in his eyes.

"Please… all I'm asking is to trust me and let me be your friend…"

Both voices immediately fell silent after he finished. Kira lowered his head while struggling to keep himself from crying. Minutes passed, yet only silence persisted. The homunculus sighed in defeat as he slumped to his knees. "I guess they didn't hear me after all…"

"You sure about that?" Kuro's voice asked without warning.

The homunculus raised his head and noticed two silhouetted figures appear as they walked towards him.

"We heard you alright." Alisa remarked as she appeared with a smile.

"Ditto." Kuro said as walked up to Alisa's side.

"I feel like a fool right now… saying stuff like that." Kira quipped as he smiled sheepishly.

"But did you mean all that?" Alisa asked skeptically. " Will you be there to help us?"

Kira chuckled before nodding. "I meant every word of it." he replied sincerely.

"You better keep your promise." Kuro warned while offering her hand out to the homunculus.

"If you don't, we'll never forgive you." Alisa added before offering her own hand as well.

Kira nodded before grinning. " I always keep my word, girls." he said before taking both girls hands with his own before they helped him up to his feet.

"**How touching… you just professed your love for each other.**" the gravely voice spoke provokingly.

Alisa and Kuro jumped slightly upon hearing the voice while Kira only snarled.

"Can't you ever leave me alone?" the homunculus spat.

"**Only when you're awake**." the voice said before a sword of flames manifested in the clawed hand of the monster. "**These humans will only interfere with you accepting us, therefore they must die…**"

The sword was swung down at Kira , who didn't even flinch as he glared at the glowing eyes.

"I am not you…" he said before holding a hand up. A defiant roar was heard before a blade of a blue aura appeared and collided with the sword of flames. " I am not you, nor ever will be."

The black Abyss began to give way slightly, revealing a gigantic bipedal dragon with a glowing chest. It had a long whip like tail as well as a bronze arm bracer fastened to its left arm. Its draconic head lacked any lips, revealing its gray needle like teeth. The long serpentine neck twisted as the dragon lowered its head to look at Kira eye to eye.

The two girls stepped backwards in fear as Kira stood his ground.

"What is that thing?!" Kuro cried out.

"That thing looks like an Aragami!" Alisa added.

"I think it is… that is my other half…" Kira said.

The white dragon opened its mouth and began laughing.

"**You finally acknowledge us!**" it said with mirth. However, it stopped when the homunculus spoke up.

"I don't have much of a choice, but it doesn't mean you're in charge..._Hannibal_" Kira said as he stepped forward.

Hannibal roared as it charged forward, only to be tackled by a glowing silhouette of a blue Hannibal.

"I won't let you hurt Kuro or Alisa, you bastard…" the homunculus said as he kept on walking.

The white dragon roared as it rose to its feet.

"**Fine… We'll leave your mates alone… but we will become one very soon.**" it said before it receded back into the darkness.

"Like to see you try." Kira taunted as the only remaining feature of Hannibal were its yellow eyes. Once the orbs vanished. The homunculus sighed in relief before turning around to look at his friends.

"Gomen for dragging you two into my personal matters…" he apologized while bowing slightly.

"It's alright Kira." Kuro said with a grin.

"Still, this is one bizarre dream…" Alisa commented.

"Agreed." Kira said in agreement while Kuro only nodded.

"So… what now?"

Kuro thought for a minute before smirking a bit. The blackette went to Alisa and whispered into her ear. The Russian blushed slightly before nodding.

"It makes sense…" Alisa said. "This is a dream after all…Alright… I'll do it…"

"Hey Kira." Kuro called out.

The homunculus blinked before walking over towards the two friends. Once he was close enough, both girls blushed slightly before they ensnared him a loving embrace.

"Thanks Kira." the pair said before releasing the now furiously blushing Kira.

"A-Anytime. " the boy said in a daze.

"Wonder if we're going to wake up…"

"I think we just need to walk." Kira said before smiling at the pair. "shall we get going?"

Both girls nodded silently before the homunculus turned around and began walking.

"Let's go girls." he said. "But still… to think that stupid newt called you my mates!"

Both girls flushed deeply upon hearing Kira. They quickly looked at each other in uncertainty before they followed him into the Abyss.

Once the trio vanished into the darkness, Hannibal's eyes reappeared as it chuckled maliciously.

"**Kira…You continue to impress us with your resolve… but the next time you three slumber together, will those two handle witnessing all the tragedies that you've went through, as well as you seeing theirs first hand?** " it asked out loud.

The dragon began laughing as the eyes vanished back into the ebony abyss.

* * *

_Final Thoughts: Devouring Edition_

Blazorna: *stands triumphantly upon a pile of giant Aragami while holding up a blue version of Alisa's God Arc.* **_FINALLY!_ I HAVE CONQUERED THE STORY! ALL SHALL BOW BEFORE ME NOW!**

Kira: * stands at the base of the Aragami pile with Alisa and Kuro while facepalming self* Oh God… He needs to be taken down a peg or twenty…

Alisa: Agreed… but he needs to get it out of his system… or else he'll never live it down…

Kuro: *nods in agreement before turning to viewers* still…he's terrified of Thor's Banquet.

Blazorna: *turns stark white as a face of horror appears.* Not the Vajra herd… ANYTHING but the Vajra herd!

Kira: Thanks Kuro.

Kuro: anytime Kira. Anyway, we're on.

Kira: Oh, we are! Sorry about that. Welcome to _**Final Thoughts: Devouring Edition**_. As you could see, Blazorna successfully managed to finish the storyline.

Alisa: Now he has the Challenge missions to complete. And let's not forget the DLC.

Kira: *Gets nosebleed while drooling at the image of the human half of Venus*

Kuro & Alisa: PERVERT! *both punch Kira at the same time to the face*

Kira: BWRFF! * flies through the air before landing into the Aragami pile head first*

Alisa: Can we get to the question already?

**_Is the Scarred Vajra the main antagonist or will it be someone else?_**

Kuro: I don't know…

Alisa: Same here…

Blazorna: *leaps off of the pile and lands face first to the ground before getting back up.* Ah, that's a very good question. Originally, I thought I would've had that Aragami be the main antagonist through the entire story… but after (finally) finishing the main game, I learned of a few new things that intrigued me, so I might do two story arcs. Anyway I won't talk anymore about the storyline directly, but instead, talk about a subplot I have in mind.

Idea is that Soma has girl troubles of his own after a teammate he was partnered with develops an crush on him.

Alisa: Wait…isn't he supposed to be with… you know… her?

Blazorna: I have other plans with her in this story, even though the bond between them will remain intact. Besides, it wasn't proven they were lovers…

Alisa: I see… it's understandable, unless they are hooked up in canon, or there's any strong implications of romantic interest towards someone, you will do whatever you wish.

Blazorna: *nods* correct. I'm one who usually doesn't like messing with romances if they exist. On another note. The God Eater the Scarred Vajra rescued wasn't some random character. She has a role in the storyline, which will be explored further in the near future.

Kuro: *nods*

Alisa: Alright, but what about that love triangle you mentioned?

Blazorna: Well, I already implied the three who will be involved. But I will confirm that Erena isn't one of them.

Kira: *head pops up from the Aragami pile* Good… that would've been awkward… VERY awkward in more than one way…

Blazorna: Anyway… I would like to thank everyone who took their time to leave a review, and as for the one who suggested me to branch the longer paragraphs, I actually try to do so. But I have trouble trying to find a good point to split it up. But thank you for the advise, I greatly appreciate it. *bows humbly*


	4. Chapter 4

_Morality changes with time. No matter what you want to believe in, whether it's religion or something that's able to be proven right in front of you right away. There's always two personae someone dons on a regular basis, one is the necessary one for society, where he does what's expected from others and goes with the public opinion. This is also the true personality of most people. However, there is another side to everything. I learned this over the years, and this second side will not always be pleasant._

_**Chapter 4: Song of the Welkin.**_

**The Den - Entrance**

"You have a problem with me?" Kira seethed as he glared at Soma, who was only staring at the homunculus coldly. The eighteen year old scoffed and walked to the gate, heading off on his mission.

"And a good morning to you too…" the homunculus said dryly.

Two days have passed since Kira's first mission, and since then, he's encountered some of the other God Eaters. Most of them attempted to be friendly, but the homunculus gave them the cold shoulder, though women were able to elicit a "hello" out of him. Outside of his superiors, he only interacted with Erena, Alisa and Kuro, notably on a more friendly basis.

Most of the God Eaters thought of Kira as a second Soma, but apparently more scrutinizing.

Kira went to the Elevator and pressed the down button. He was on duty today, but was currently bored out of his mind, as well as troubled by the entity he dubbed Hannibal that resided in the recesses of his mind.

" I wish Alisa and Kuro were back from their mission…" he grumbled out loud.

"Something wrong Masamune?" Tsubaki asked from behind the unsuspecting boy.

Kira turned around and looked at his advisor while clearing his throat.

"N-Nothing's wrong ma'am." he replied while standing stiffly.

"Good, I have received word that your friend, Erena, has just become a God Eater, but she isn't a New-Type like you are. She will be assigned to the 2nd Unit. As for your itinerary for today, you are free to pick any mission available, however, the only assistance you have available is Soma." she explained.

"I'll do it solo then, ma'am. No offense, but Soma and I don't really see eye to eye…" Kira said bitterly. "I take it Alisa and Kuro are still on their mission…"

"Correct, but we received confirmation of them completing their objective, so they will be back before too long." Tsubaki replied.

Kira nodded before grinning. "If I may, could you give them a message for me?" he asked.

"As long as it's quick…" the advisor said.

"Thank you, please tell both of them that I want to talk to them when I return. They will understand what I mean." the artificial human explained.

"Alright. You better get going then." the black haired woman said as the elevator door opened.

Kira nodded and turned around and went to one of the terminals that were next to the entranceway to prepare himself.

**Forgotten Carrier. Two Hours Later**

The homunculus stood on a raised piece of pavement that was part of a ruined bridge that lead to an abandoned carrier. The ship was in disrepair and rattled with holes, some from gunfire years ago, others from hungry Aragami tearing into its hull.

"Seek and destroy three Cocoon Maidens…" Kira recalled his objective. "So, they're supposed to look like those old fashioned iron maiden torture devices… only fleshy… and they can fire spikes from a distance. "

The homunculus leaped off and landed on the lower segment of the bridge before the carrier. His God Arc was in blade mode and held in both hands. The homunculus then scanned his horizons before he eased his grip on the weapon.

"Weird… Cocoon Maidens are not the kind who do ambushes…" he noted before he heard a scream coming from the other side of the bridge.

"Crap! I must've been in the wrong area!" he cried out as he leaped up, grasping the ledge of the raised pavement before climbing up. He rose to his feet before running as fast as he could.

"That scream couldn't have been too far away…"

**60 meters away**

A trio of Ogretails, one of them missing a tusk, pinned a blue haired girl to the ground with their feet. Her clothes, mainly her slacks, were in rags, torn apart by the Aragami. The girl looked at her captives in terror as a Sariel descended before her.

"Wh-Why haven't you eaten me already?" she asked the Aragami, despite knowing that they don't understand her.

The Sariel landed next to the girl and held out one of its arms. The girl looked on as the limb reached out to touch the Aragami with a single tusk. After a few moments of silence, the Ogretail turned and growled at the other two as it stepped off the girl. The others followed suit, releasing the girl from their grasp, for lack of better terms. She rose up as she looked at the Sariel, who looked down at the girl with its orange cyclopean eye. The girl trembled as she watched the Aragami lower its arm to her. However, before the limb touched her, three glowing red projectiles flew past the Aragami's head, forcing its attention away as the Ogretails all screeched in anger at the unwelcomed newcomer as he shouldered his God Arc.

"Man… didn't expect a party here…" Kira said with a grin as he examined the sight before him.

The Sariel crooned before taking to the air as the Ogretails slowly stepped towards the homunculus. Kira quickly glanced at each of the grounded Aragami before his eyes widened a little.

"Holy… hell…" he said in amazement as he noticed a certain look within each of their eyes. "They got that look… the same look as Erena had as an Ogretail…"

The Ogretail with one tusk roared as the other two stepped to the side. The Aragami approached the God Eater as it focused its eyes upon his in curiosity. The Sariel flew overhead and landed behind the homunculus while cooing softly. It closed its single eye while keeping its distance. The Ogretail stopped right in front of Kira's face and growled softly. Kira smiled and lowered his God Arc to his side.

"Just as I thought… you guys are just like her." the homunculus said with a smirk.

The Aragami all exchanged glances amongst one another in confusion. From prior experience, the Ogretails believed that he would've attacked them by now. The Sariel held out its arm and crooned loudly to catch the single-tusk Ogretail's attention. Kira raised an eyebrow in curiosity upon seeing the bipedal Aragami nodding in response to the larger one. The Ogretail stepped forward and carefully pushed Kira with its snout, taking care not to impale him with its tusk. The homunculus understood what it was trying to do before he began walking towards the Sariel. He took a brief moment to notice the human features it had and couldn't help but find it alluring to him.

"Wonder what it would've been like as a human…" he thought out loud as he approached the Aragami.

Once he got close enough, he looked up at the Aragami who held out its arm again and began lowering it towards the God Eater's head. Kira smirked and dropped his God Arc before holding out his right arm. His fingertips gently touched the fan like hand before he felt his body beginning to tingle.

His dormant hybridized cells began to awaken and speak amongst one another, relaying messages at unfathomable speeds. Kira's eyes widen as he heard the countless conversations that were going on within his head. The homunculus couldn't make sense of any of them before tuning them out the best he could. However, he then heard a voice speak in his head.

_"Are you able to hear us?_" the voice, not surprisingly feminine, asked.

Kira didn't know how to reply, it took him a moment before he settled on nodding "yes", knowing that the Aragami apparently knows what the gesture meant.

"_That is most convenient. We were wondering if you or your brethren could communicate with us in some way._" the Sariel stated. "_Try to communicate the same way as us_."

The homunculus nodded again and closed his eyes, presuming to settle on trying to speak with his mind.

"_Okay… can you hear this?_" He thought, feeling certain that the approach will fail.

"_We can_." the Aragami replied.

"_Well I'll be… I thought that wouldn't work… anyway… why are you or your lackeys not eating either me or that girl?_" Kira asked cautiously.

"_We are learning about you, smaller ones_." the Aragami stated bluntly.

"_So that you Aragami can devour the rest of the human race?_" Kira thought angrily as he growled.

"_ I won't let anything like that happen while I'm around._ "

"_We here all have no intentions of devouring your kind. And what is Aragami and human race? You speak things we do not comprehend_."

"Kuro and Alisa are going to kill me for this…" Kria muttered under his breath. " That's if the Director doesn't get to me himself before sending my ass to be dissected by Sakaki first…"

**The Den- Kuro's Room**

Kuro yawned as she staggered into her room. She made a beeline to the bed before falling face first into it. The God Eater remained still as she wondered what was happening with her newest friend.

I remember Tsubaki telling me Kira wanted to talk to me and Alisa when he got back… was it about that weird dream? I wonder what that was all about…

She heard a knock on the door from outside. Groaning a little, the black haired girl raised her head to speak.

"Kohta, if that's you, I already put your stupid Bugarally movie ontop of that giant mountain of crap in your room!" she said in annoyance.

"Wrong. It's me Kuro." Alisa replied with a giggle.

The scarlet eyed girl smiled a little bit before she got up from the bed and headed to the door as it opened.

"What brings you here to my humble abode?" she asked.

"I wanted to talk to you about something regarding Kira." the Russian girl replied.

"Ooh…did you came here in hopes for me to give you some 'advice'?" the blackette teased in a sultry manner, eliciting a deep blush from her friend.

"N-No! It's nothing like that!" Alisa protested, immediately feeling a little uneasy.

Kuro stifled a laugh before she nodded.

"Alright, what is it then?"

"I was wondering what Kira really is." Alisa said. "I know we can trust him… but he's definitely not human after we saw him transform."

"Oh is that all?" the black haired girl said before she grabbed her friend's hands and led her to her bed.

"I agree he's not human, but don't start thinking he's a monster. He's placed his trust in us both after all."

"I'm not… I'm just wondering how someone like him even exists. I did a little research on what a homunculus is in the Norn database… it appears that a homunculus was a human being who was created through Alchemy, an ancient and unscientific precursor to chemistry which sought to change lead into gold, find a life-extending elixir, and an universal solvent. But the weird thing is, a homunculus is supposed to be a very small person…" Alisa said. "Yet Kira is our size."

"Who knows… maybe Kira came from another world." Kuro quipped. "Different world, different rules."

"That might actually be possible…" the German girl said while adjusting her plaid cabbie hat slightly. "After all, Oracle Cells appeared out of nowhere one day. Anyway, getting back on subject, other than the transformation abilities, what else could he do?"

The blackette fell silent before she let go of Alisa's hands.

"Hmm… maybe he could turn another human into a homunculus. If he could, I wouldn't mind being able to live young for a really long time." Kuro said.

"That would be quite convenient…" Alisa admitted. "But what else could he possibly do?"

Kuro put a finger to her chin and thought before a cheeky grin formed on her face.

"Maybe he's morally loose. Imagine this. Kira and Soma in a candlelit bedroom, the both of them with their shirts off…" the girl said as a faint blush formed on her face. "And then he-"

"STOP!" a flustered Alisa shouted while covering her friend's mouth. "Please don't speak of such things!"

Kuro removed her friend's hand, revealing a triumphant smirk plastered on her face.

"I knew it! You are interested in Kira!" she said while placing a hand onto the Russian's shoulder.

Alisa's cheeks adopted a shade of pink as she cleared her throat, attempting to regain her composure.

"That reminds me. I haven't asked you about that night. What were you doing in Kira's room in the first place?" she asked her friend.

Kuro's eyes widened before blushing deeply.

"I-I wanted to just see what anime he was into. Yeah, that's it!" she lied.

It was Alisa's turn to smirk.

"Oh really? Was he into that Bugarally show you and Kohta enjoy so very much?" she asked.

"He… He never seen it." Kuro said as her voice faltered slightly.

"You never were a good liar, Mayumi." Alisa said while crossing her arms in front of her chest. "If I didn't know any better, you too are interested in him…"

"Alright! I confess! I am interested in him!" Kuro admitted while raising her hands up in surrender. "What are you going to do about it?"

"I…I don't know…" the platinum blond replied with uncertainty before falling silent.

"To think we are into the same guy…" Kuro said with a solemn smile.

Alisa only nodded in agreement.

**Forgotten Carrier.**

"_You God Eaters attack us, the Aragami, only to ensure the survival of their race._" the Sariel recapped what it had learned. "_And despite how you appear, you are not like them_."

"C_orrect. I am a homunculus. I was created by humans, but I am not one of them._" Kira said. "_And to think there are Aragami like you. So… what are you going to do now with me and that girl?_"

_"The human is one of you God Eaters. However, we have made the human harmless to us. During our examination, we had a great deal of difficulty removing the object on one of the upper appendages._" the feminine Aragami explained while Kira looked at the girl who was on her knees, not moving in place with a defeated look on her face.

"She's a God Eater?!" the homunculus cried out loud. He immediately removed his hand from the Sariel and ran over to the blue haired girl. "Hey… are you alright?"

"Everyone… Everyone's dead because of me.." the girl said in an emotionless tone.

Kira sighed and shook his head.

"Poor girl's in shock…" he muttered before he looked at her right arm. Her wrist was bruised and had an impression of the now missing armlet. However, Kira was taken back when the girl screamed without warning, her left hand grasping the right. She began to spasm slightly as tears flowed down her face nonstop.

"Why? Why did everyone die but me?" she asked. "Why…"

Thick black veins appeared on the back of the girl's right hand before it immediately transformed, black protrusions exploding from the wrist and going up to her elbow. The girl screamed in agony as the fingertips became sharp talons. Her head shot up to look directly into the God Eater's eyes

"Make it stop! Please! Make it stop!" she desperately pleaded to Kira. "Please…"

With that the girl immediately collapsed to the ground on her side, slipping into unconsciousness. The right arm began to revert back to normal, the protrusions retreating back into the skin.

"What the hell happened?" Kira asked while looking at the Sariel who held out its hand. The homunculus nodded before touching it with his right hand.

"_We began to sense the human slowly becoming one of us once we removed the object on the appendage_." the Sariel explained. "_Before you arrived, we were about to try making contact with the human. The smaller ones were restraining the appendages so that we wouldn't be injured_. "

"_I see… well, if she becomes one of you, things will get really bad. I was told that God Eaters will kill their comrades if they began transforming into Araga__m__i_." Kira explained mentally. "_But I will not allow that to happen to her._"

"_What shall you do then?_" the Aragami asked.

"_I'm going to try transforming her into what I am…_" Kira replied before he turned to face the unconscious God Eater. Kira broke contact with the Sariel and rose. He went to his God Arc and picked it up, the cord materializing and connecting the weapon to the armlet.

"At least I hope I can …" Kira said as he walked over towards the girl.

The Ogretails surrounded the girl in curiosity as the homunculus knelt beside her. The Sariel watched from behind him, intrigued by what was about to happen. The artificial human carefully rolled the girl onto her back before taking a deep breath.

"Here goes nothing…" Kira said before transforming his God Arc into sword form and holding the oversized weapon with one hand. Kira held out his left arm above the girl's head, specifically her partly opened mouth. He closed his breath and counted to three before pressing the sharp edge of the blade against the palm of his hand, breaking the skin enough for scarlet blood to ooze out .

Kira winced in pain as he applied more pressure to the hand. He held it in place for a few seconds before removing the God Arc and setting it down next to him. He then clenched his fist and caused a few drops of blood to drip into the girl's mouth. He waited until several drops fell into her mouth before he lowered the injured hand. He pulled out a small first aid kit and pulled out the gauze and wrapped it around his left hand.

The homunculus inspected his work before nodding approval. He gently placed his right hand ontop of the girl's own and closed his eyes.

"Now I have to wait to see if it works…" he said.

However, when he opened his eyes, he felt his entire body pulse before he fell unconscious, falling ontop of the girl as black veins appeared on both God Eaters' hands.

The Ogretails all looked at one another in confusion as the Sariel floated over to the pair and landing next to them. The feminine Aragami crooned while looking at the veins with its single orange eye as thin black cables appeared and connecting with each one.

**Kira's Mind**

"What am I doing here?!" Kira screamed out as he wandered through the black abyss. "What are you up to this time Hannibal?!"

The homunculus expected to see the familiar glowing eyes of the dragon he quickly grew to loathe. However, what replied was nothing he expected.

"Who are you?" a girl's voice asked nearby.

Kira blinked in confusion before he opened his mouth to speak

"I'm Masamune Kira." the artificial human replied. "What's your name?"

"Itaru." the girl called out.

"Just Itaru?" he asked. "Nevermind, where are you?"

"I'm right behind you." Itaru said.

Kira immediately turned around, noticing the blue haired girl looking at him with a face devoid of any happiness. The homunculus was taken back by her state of attire, which was a blue bikini top and black shorts that clung to her curves tightly.

"What's wrong?" he asked the girl.

"Do you know why every one of my friends had to die?" she asked the homunculus.

Kira frowned and shook his head.

"Gomen asai, but I can't answer that" he apologized.

"That's alright, I already knew the answer." the bluette said with a sad smile. "It's because I am alive."

Kira immediately slapped the girl in the face.

"DON'T YOU DARE THINK LIKE THAT!" he barked before lowering his voice a bit. "I can relate to losing people you care for. But you can't blame yourself for what happened. It wasn't your fault…"

The girl chuckled dryly before rubbing her red cheek.

"You're wrong, I was the one who suggested going after those Ogretails."

"You didn't know what was going to happen!" Kira pointed out.

"The only time I make any friends, and they get killed because of me. I don't deserve any happiness." Itaru said as tears formed in her eyes. " Guess it's suited for a monster like me…"

"I see… so you've been alone most of your life." Kira said before smiling a bit. "but you're wrong, if anyone's a monster, it's me."

The blue haired girl looked up and stared at the homunculus in confusion.

"What are you saying?" she asked.

"I'm a real monster. I murdered countless innocent people a long time ago. I never liked it even once, yet I still did it." Kira explained calmly.

"You… You can't be serious…" Itaru said in disbelief.

"As serious as the Aragami existing." Kira remarked before a malicious grin formed on his face. "Now tell me this. Do you want to die?"

"No… I…I don't want to die!" the girl said while backing away from the homunculus in fear.

"That's right, cling to your heart's desire as you dance to the Symphony of Despair. " Kira said as he stepped forward. "Prove to me how much you want to live."

Itaru felt her body pulse with each step Kira took, as if something inside of her was trying to tell her to get up.

"H-How do I do that?" she asked the homunculus.

"Remember your friends. Mourn for them and move on, no matter how painful the road ahead is. And don't be mistaken, you are not alone. You just have to look around." Kira instructed.

As the homunculus spoke, Hannibal's eyes appeared as it glared down at the pair.

"So… found another mate huh?" the serpentine monster quipped before taking a second glance at the bluenette "No… it's obviously something completely different. That human is changing… changing into something very much like you…"

Itaru's eyes widened in fear as she saw the monster's eyes. She crawled backwards, her body trembling involuntarily.

"Not another one…" she whimpered.

Kira blinked in confusion before looking up at Hannibal briefly before returning his attention to his fellow God Eater.

" What are you talking about Itaru-san?" the homunculus asked.

" There's a monster that wants my body…" the girl explained the best she could. "And the worst thing is… I can't do anything about it. "

"The glowing eyes belong to Hannibal, who is MY monster. And I think it's not here to take over my body." Kira reassured the God Eater as he stepped towards her.

Hannibal only hissed before turning its attention towards the abyss behind Itaru.

"It's coming… and it's a strong one…" it warned the God Eaters.

Kira nodded before going to the horrified girl and hastily helped her up to her feet.

"So… what now?" he asked her.

"I… I'm afraid…" she said.

"Don't be, remember that you're not alone Itaru. Stand tall, and fight." he advised the girl before offering her his left hand. "So, are you ready to dance to the Symphony of Despair?"

Itaru looked at Kira's hand before steeled resolve appeared on her face. She took his hand with her right and nodded.

"Let's do it." she said with a slight smile.

The pair turned to face in the same direction as Hannibal was looking at as it growled loudly.

A loud hiss was heard as Itaru's monster came into view.

It was a monstrous knight like scorpion that towered over the pair. The Aragami stood on four arachnid like legs covered in a grayish black armor like exoskeleton. The body had a human shaped upper body, excluding the head, encased in the same colored exoskeleton, stylized like a knight's armor. Running in a single filed line of helmet like protrusions along each shoulder.

The arms were somewhat thin compared to the rest of its bulky body. Replacing the hands were halves of a shield as large as the upper body, shaped like sinister skull, complete with glowing white eyes. A large fluffy mane of orange hair protruded from the back of the upper body.

The scorpion like tail that came from the rear end of the lower body was raised above the "head" of the monster. The stinger was replaced with a long sword like needle, ending with a very small point.

"A Borg Camlann…" Kira said, recognizing the Aragami from a bestiary regarding the known Aragami.

He turned his attention towards the glowing eyes.

"What do you want Masamune?" the dragon asked.

"Hannibal. I know we don't see eye to eye, but I need your help!" the homunculus pleaded to the monster.

"Fine. We'll help, only because if you're devoured here, we all can't return to our body." the Aragami said with reluctance. The monster's white arm appeared from the abyss, the hand clenched into a fist.

"Alright homunculus, devour part of my flesh to gain my strength."

Kira grimaced before nodding as he began running towards the dragon Aragami. The lower portion of the Borg Camlann's upper "torso" opened to release a screech, revealing its maw and the pair of mandibles, the insides of each filled with multiple spike like teeth. Its needle began to spark before it lowered its tail and spun in a circle, knocking the homunculus off his feet and onto his back. Itaru managed to jump in time to evade the attack as Hannibal withdrew its arm just in time while growling.

"Are you alright Masamune?" Itaru asked.

Kira quickly got to his feet before eyeing the scorpion knight before he once again made a dash to the dragon.

The Borg Camlann screeched again and put the shield halves together in front of it with its stinger propped just above it. It then began to blindly charge towards the trio.

"Hurry up Masamune!" Hannibal said while reaching out to Kira.

"HANNIBAL!" Kira screamed as he thrusted his right arm towards the protruding limb. Without thinking, Kira's arm quickly turned black and split in half, becoming the maw of the God Arc. The row of glowing eyes appeared as it stretched out and sunk its fangs into the middle of the dragon's forearm.

"That's it. Accept us!" the Aragami said gleefully before the God Arc maw retracted, tearing a chunk of flesh from the forearm. As it retreated, it transformed back into an arm, however, it became an exact copy of Hannibal's own with a golden arm bracer that went slightly up past his elbow and down to his wrist. Bright orange ornamental fur protruded from the sides and top of the bracer. Then the Aragami's long tail then erupted from his lower back, followed by Kira's skin becoming the chalk white. Completing the transformation was his right arm becoming the same as the left, only lacking the arm bracer.

Itaru dived out of the charging scorpion's path before catching a glimpse of the transformed homunculus as he stepped forward with Hannibal following close behind, its large body coming into view from the abyss.

"Wh-What happened to you?!" she cried out, fearing that Kira was turning into an Aragami.

"I'm just borrowing Hannibal's powers. I'm a homunculus after all." he reassured the God Eater before turning his attention towards the Borg Camlann. "Alright you overgrown bug, Let's rumble!"

The arthropod like Aragami screeched in challenge, prompting both Hannibal and Kira to crouch, slamming their left arms to the ground before opening their mouths to release synchronized roars at their opponent.

Kira was the first to move, running towards the larger Aragami with his arms held out at the side as he slouched forward slightly. The Borg Camlann thrusted its stinger forward, only for the transformed homunculus sidestepping and slashing at the Aragami's legs, forcing it to lose its balance as the talons scraped against the metal like hide. The scorpion collapsed on its right side at an angle, its stinger sinking into the ebony ground as it was stunned.

"Hannibal, you're up!" Kira called out to his Aragami.

Hannibal roared before rising up on its hind legs, its arms were then held crossed against its chest before swinging each of them one at a time, summoning a sword of fire within each hand. It charged forward as the Borg Camlann rose up and erected its shield in time to block the dragon's slashes. The flame swords failed to leave any mark on the scorpion's primary defense.

The dragon growled in annoyance as its opponent began its counter attack. Its tail began sparking before it began repeatedly stabbing at the dragon, causing it to shriek in pain from the electricity. The Borg Camlann stabbed its opponent one last time, impaling the Aragami in the center of its head and all the way through its lower jaw.

Kira sneered at the sight before he held out his right arm, noticing that something was off regarding the Aragami. He summoned his own fire sword and ran forward before leaping up into the air. He pointed the blade of the sword down towards the "head" of the Aragami as he began to descend upon his foe.

Kira's eyes widened as the Borg Camlann began to change color. The dull dark gray turned into shimmering gold as the orange mane became pink. The tail stinger began to spark violet electricity on occasion.

Kira grinned as he recognized the Aragami turning into what was known as the Fallen Borg Camlann

of the charged variation. It definitely paid to do research on the Norn Database.

" Even if you evolved and gotten stronger, you just screwed yourself over." he said before he plunged the sword into the top of the Borg Camlann. "Let's turn it up!" The Aragami screeched in agony as the fire intensified, burning its way through the golden exoskeleton like it was butter.

It attempted to pull its stinger out of Hannibal's head, only to notice the dragon grasping onto it with both hands as it glared furiously. with a twist of its hand, it easily broke the tip of the stinger off and tossed it to the side towards Itaru.

The gold scorpion finally got its stinger free, before screeching in fury. It staggered backward and began thrashing around, attempting to shake off the homunculus. It then spun around in a circle, striking Hannibal in the face with enough force to knock it to the ground dazed. Meanwhile, Kira lost his grip on his sword, having it dissipate into thin air as he was sent flying. The Aragami turned its attention towards Itaru, who was frozen in place in awe by the fight. It opened its mandibles to screech loudly before leaping forward, generating a shockwave as it landed nearby the bluenette.

The girl was knocked off her feet by the shockwave, landing on her rear as she looked up at the golden monster in fear. The Fallen Borg Camlann kneeled downwards before releasing electrified needles from its upper torso at the girl.

"Itaru!" Kira cried out weakly, holding out his right arm as he laid on the ground.

"No… I… I …" Itaru said in fear before closing her eyes shut before raising her voice. " I want to…I want to see tomorrow... _**I WANT TO LIVE~**_!"

The electrified needles were immediately stopped midair by an unseen force. Itaru opened her eyes as she felt her body pulse once again. The bluenette rose to her feet and stared at the perplexed Aragami with newfound courage.

"I won't let you terrorize me anymore… You will not succeed Aragami." she declared. "I will not allow you!"

The charged Borg Camlann screeched in protest before a pillar of fire erupted from beneath it. The God Eater turned her attention towards Hannibal, who had its right hand placed down on the ground as a faint glow radiated from below the appendage.

The gold Aragami screeched in pain as it flailed in place. Hannibal raised its hand, ceasing the attack before closing its mouth and briefly raised its chin up, The Borg Camlann regrouped before charging forward, only for the dragon to lower its head while opening its mouth, unleashing three fireballs simultaneously in a spread. The Scorpion erected its shield, blocking the attack.

However, it didn't see Kira closing in from its left, brandishing another fiery sword. The Homunculus closed in and drove the sword into the shield with all his strength. The Oracle Cells composing the Aragami's main line of defense became unbound, resulting in shards of the outer shell to break off in pieces, revealing a glowing orangish red layer underneath. The Aragami roared in pain as it staggered backwards.

"Itaru, devour him!" Kira instructed the girl. "You have the power now!"

Itaru nodded without thinking before looking at the scorpion as Hannibal charged in and tackled it to the ground and stunning it. The blunette took a deep breath and ran towards the Aragami that was the source of her recent torment. She raised a fist up and put all her strength into it as she aimed for the area that connected the lower half of the Fallen Borg Camlann to the upper portion. Hannibal immediately got up and did a backflip on one hand to get out of the way.

"GO TO HELL ASSHOLE!" she screamed as loud as she could. As the fist got closer, it turned into a God Arc maw before it opened wide and drastically and rapidly grew in size. The mouth became large enough to engulf the entire Aragami in one go before it closed its jaws upon it. The Borg Camlann screeched in defiance as the maw began to chew on it. It then tilted upwards and swallowed. A few minutes passed before the transformed hand soon returned to normal, taking the devoured Aragami with it into the bluenette's body.

"What… What just happened?" the girl asked while inspecting her right arm meticulously.

"You assimilated your inner Aragami with your new abilities as a homunculus." Kira explained calmly as he began reverting back to his human form. " Still… the whole Fist-Turning-Into-God Arc-Maw gimmick is new. Must come with the territory…"

Hannibal only growled before calmly retreating into the black abyss, disappearing into the shadows.

"I… I'm a what?" Itaru asked.

"A homunculus." Kira explained. "You're not exactly human anymore."

"Am… Am I an Aragami?!" the blunette gasped in horror.

"Far from it." Kira reassured the girl. "Still… I don't know what you can and can't do… since the abilities of homunculi vary person to person, except for three things. Accelerated healing, able to assimilate some form of intangible object, gas, or liquid into your body, and transform into a body that utilizes the properties of what you can absorb."

"So… I've just got superpowers?" Itaru asked.

"if you want to put it that way, then yes. However, keep in mind, you are not immortal. So don't expect to dive into molten lava and come out unscathed. You'll actually die from that. " Kira said. "however, since my cells are now more…unique… you may have some Aragami abilities now. "

"Wait… you said I wasn't an Aragami…yet you say I'll possibly have their abilities?" she asked in nervous laced confusion.

"It's complicated." Kira groaned. "I'll explain things in detail when we get back to the Den."

"Umm… how do we do that?" Itaru questioned while blinking in confusion.

"Seeing how Hannibal was here with us, we're in either your mind or my own." Kira guessed. "We just got to wake up."

**City of Mercy**

Erena stood on the ledge that revealed a ruined metropolis that was quiet and in decay known as the City of Mercy. Skyscrapers had curved indentations within their frames, as if something gigantic had taken bites out of them. Smaller buildings were partially collapsed or missing walls all together with. Vehicles in various states of disrepair littered the broken streets, some in relatively good condition outside having patches of rust, while others were crushed flat.

She was wearing the same kind of black microvest that Kuro wore when they first met, but was wearing the bottom half of a black bikini with black sandals. She had no understanding the purpose of her wearing such a bizarre outfit, but her instructor was very adamant that she wore it or else be disciplined.

Standing next to her was a male God Eater who had a perverse grin on his face. His dark green eyes ogled the former Ogretail's physique as she wore the revealing outfit he tricked her into wearing.

The weird ones are always so easy to manipulate. He thought smugly as he held up his long blade God Arc.

"Alright, Erena was it?" he said, deciding to speak up. "Today we're assigned to take out a single Ogretail. Something easy for a rookie like yourself."

"I am aware of our objective already." Erena said with a stoic face.

She raised up her god Arc, examining the glistening silver axe like blade. It was shaped in the image of a beast's head from the side with a curved inward gap that acted as its mouth with two protrusions pointing towards each other to emulate fangs. An oval indentation in the middle of the large axe shaped end of the blade, with the curve of the blade acting as the front.

Attached to each side of the weapon underneath the blade was one half of a circular shield covered in tan-white fur with a bluish gray, triangular adornment that was shaped like half of the flat end of an Orgetail's tail with two more triangular spots going down the center at the other end in a neat line. Unlike Kira's, Erena's God Arc lacked a gun barrel, replaced with what looked like some kind of ribbed exhaust in the shape of an elongated rectangle.

"I am surprised you were compatible with that God Arc out of all the available ones. You sure have some bad luck." her instructor said in a half-joking manner. "That one is called the Rookie Reaper amongst the veterans, since everyone who used it always died on their first mission. "

Erena turned to face the teen with an analytical look on her face.

"Why do you say such a thing? The God Arc is incapable of such a thing." she explained in an emotionless tone. Therefore it had to been errors of judgment that resulted in all their deaths."

Her instructor bit his lip, realizing that he couldn't unnerve the girl at all.

Damn… she's going to be difficult to get. He thought before sighing.

"Never mind that, let's get going." he said. " If we finish early, I can treat you to lunch."

"I will have to decline, as I am to speak with Masamune Kira about something quite important when I return." the black haired girl replied, causing the man to grit his teeth.

That damned New-Type again?! He always gets the Girls! True, the Blowback Queen is cute herself, but no one in their right minds would be with that air headed bitch!

Grumbling to himself under his breath, the instructor leaped off without a second look to Erena, who followed soon after.

The pair walked towards a pile of rubble that was once the wall of a building. As they gotten closer, an Ogretail walking at a leisurely pace appeared from behind it, immediately noticing the pair. It opened its mouth and screeched.

The instructor was caught off guard, due to him being sidetracked. The Aragami took this moment and charged towards him with its mouth open, intending to devour him. The man panicked as Erena stepped in front of him, holding her God Arc in front of her horizontally.

The black haired girl kept a stoic face as she kept her weapon still when the Aragami collided with her, the blade connecting with the tusks. She then glared at her quarry before exerting more force, driving the monster backwards a few steps.

The Ogretail screeched before raising its tail above its head, firing several needles towards her. The instructor dove behind a pile of rubble while Erena rolled to the left, avoiding the majority of the projectiles as they embedded themselves into the ground. The hybrid instinctively winced as she felt one of them pierce into her left forearm. Undeterred by the pain, she grasped the protrusion and pulled it out as some of her blood began to ooze out.

Erena glared at the Aragami as her blood began glowing as a brilliant scarlet aura radiated from it. She felt every cell in her body becoming excited and alert, causing her body to feel warm. The aura then began to surround both herself and her God Arc. She kept a stoic face while holding her God Arc above her head, causing the scarlet aura to generate two ethereal scarlet copies of the blade.

"Sunder." she said before bringing her weapon down onto the Aragami, causing the three blades to slash into its face. The Ogretail screeched in agony before stepping backwards, the majority of its outer skin of its head removed for the most part, revealing the glowing under layer underneath. As the ethereal blades vanished with the scarlet aura, Erena swung once again, catching its snout within the main blade's "mouth".

"Eviscerate." she instructed before causing the blade to retract, causing the "mouth" to "bite" down on the Aragami, causing blood to spray as Erena retracted the blade, leaving a deep gash within its snout. The God Arc immediately morphed into Predator Mode, its giant black maw appearing and lurching forward, biting down on its prey's head.

Caught firmly within its grip, the black haired girl pulled as hard as she could on her God Arc horizontally as the core of the weapon began glowing a brilliant white, causing the Aragami to be swung into the air and colliding into a nearby pile of rubble as more of its blood flew into the air. The God Arc began chewing, slowly finishing off the Ogretail.

"I accomplished the mission. The target has been eliminated." Erena reported to the man as he came out from behind the pile of rubble.

"What… what the bloody hell are you?" he asked incredulously, completely stunned by what he saw a moment ago. "Nobody can't kick an Ogretail's ass like that. Not even Soma from the First Unit!"

"I have been instructed to not talk about myself outside of my name, rank, and unit I'm assigned to." she explained, focusing her attention upon the man. Her God Arc finished devouring its meal and returned to its original state. With that, she began walking towards the extraction point. As she moved, blood began to seep slightly from the corner of her mouth.

"We must get going, we don't have much time left before we are stranded. I will not have any second thoughts about leaving you behind." she licked her lips, cleaning them of the scarlet fluid that perfectly matched her eyes.

"She's… She's a goddamn monster…" the man said as he watched the black haired girl walk ahead of him. His eyes widened and gasped upon realizing something pertaining towards something he heard.

"If she's a monster, then what does that make her friend, Kira?"

**The Den: Infirmary**

Kira groaned as he came around, he opened his eyes and stared up at the ceiling. His nostrils were filled with the familiar sterilized scent that told him where he was immediately.

"Here again?" he asked weakly before he slowly sat upright.

He struggled to remember what happened to him. His brain was hazy, and any short term memories couldn't be recalled. However, when he looked at his armlet, it all came back to him.

"ITARU-SAN!" Kira cried out as he scrambled out of the bed. He pulled open the curtain, and stopped upon seeing a familiar face.

"Get the hell out of my way Soma." he said venomously. "I don't have time for you."

"If you're looking for that blue haired girl, don't bother, she's dead." the white haired teen said bluntly. "She was turning into an Aragami, therefore I had to eliminate her before she became a threat to you or anyone else. Someone had to save your damn ass while you were unconcious."

Kira immediately saw red before grabbing Soma by the collar of his jacket before head butting him as hard as possible.

"YOU BASTARD!" he screamed before driving his fist into the loner's gut. "I SAVED HER FROM BECOMING AN ARAGAMI! BUT YOU STILL HAD TO KILL HER?!"

"Kira… Calm down." Soma said through his gritted teeth as he winced in pain. "You're overreacting."

"OVERREACTING?! I'M GONNA KILL YOU, YOU MURDERER!"

The homunculus attempted to punch Soma in the gut again, but his fist was easily caught by the white haired teen's own hand. He quickly applied pressure and twisted the limb before putting his knee to the back, causing Kira to grimace in pain as he was forced to his knees.

"I didn't want to kill her either, but I had no choice." Soma explained. "The Director gave me a direct order. It was either her or us..."

"There's always a choice!" Kira hissed as he calmed down. "Everyone deserves a chance to live… even monsters like myself…"

Soma frowned upon hearing Kira calling himself a monster.

"I'm the monster, not you." he said flatly.

"What do you mean?" Kira asked while looking over his shoulder.

Soma released his grip on Kira's arm before walking towards the door.

"Listen. Alisa, Kuro, and that weird Erena are all waiting for you in your quarters. They have been waiting for you to wake up." he explained before leaving.

Kira fell silent as Soma left him alone in the Infirmary.

"Itaru-san…" he muttered weakly before slamming his fist to the cold metal floor. He didn't move for a good five minute, silently mourning for the blue haired girl he tried to save earlier. He couldn't bring himself to blame Soma for what he did. He knew that something like this would've happened sooner or later. In the world he was now in, people had to do whatever they had to in order to survive. It still didn't change how he felt.

Even after living for over eight hundred years, Kira never grew accustomed to the death of someone he knew.

* * *

NORN Database

Name: Masamune Kira

Sex: Male

Age: 16

New-Type (Short Blade/Assault) God Eater

Temporarily assigned to First Unit. A mysterious boy who was found within an abnormal Ogretail with his (supposed) sister, Masamune Erena. No records of his past exist. He is known for not interacting with anyone socially outside of his fellow New-Types Mayumi and Alisa of the First Unit. Despite being recently recruited, rumors have been going around of him not being human.

Name: Erena

Sex: Female

Age: unkown, apparently 15 or 16

Old Type (Long Blade) God Eater

Assigned to the Second Unit. Supposed Sister of Masamune Kira. Lacks any records of past. She was found unconscious inside an abnormal Ogretail with her brother. Due to her lack of understanding morals and habit of addressing people by their full names, a few people question if she's been raised in isolation or is an Aragami in disguise, despite DNA tests confirming her to be human.

* * *

Final Thoughts: Devouring Edition

Blazorna: Welcome to another edition of Final Thoughts: Devouring Edition. And I am in a REALLY excited mood.

First off, for those who haven't noticed yet, there's finally a cover for Devouring Requiem! I want to thank the talented Lushard, aka deviousxgirl on Deviantart for taking the time to do it. For those wondering, the characters featured on the cover are Kira and Erena. If you want to see the full image, head over to her DA account to see it. Also check out her fanfics if you haven't already, she's also a really great writer on top of being an artist. I really like her GE fanfic specifically.

Secondly, this is for those who don't pay much attention to announcements regarding videogames. It has been recently confirmed that the crossover game, Project X Zone, for the 3DS is getting localized! It's currently slated for Summer 2013 and only the text will be translated. That means, the characters' voices will still be in Japanese, and to the best of my knowledge, the graphics will remain untouched too.

Anyway, QUESTION TIME!

**_Will there be themes of God Eater 2 involved in this story?_**

Blazorna: I can answer that without any hesitation. *clears throat* **_HELL YEAH!_**

I actually used one of the new mechanics from GE2 this chapter, the Blood Arts. However, due to limited info on how they work in game lore, I am going to wing it on how it works. Erena is going to be the only one using Blood Arts, for now anyway. Unlike Kira, who's not only a New-Type, but also can transform himself, Erena's an Old-Type God Eater with no other abilities, so I figured the Blood Arts would work better with her. For the record, any Blood Arts I use will be of my own creation until more info about them are released.

For the TWO Blood Arts that were utilized this chapter, the first one was obvious, yet the second was a bit more subtle.

The first one is triggered when Erena's blood is drawn. For the second one, basically Erena is able to excite her cells to increase her strength to levels where she can swing an Ogretail like she did with a bit of effort. I'll go into more technical details within the story.

Anyway, I'm cutting this one short. I do hope you enjoyed this chapter, and hope to see you all next time. Once again, thank you Lushard for doing the cover. It means a lot to a lowly writer like myself.

Hope you all leave a review. I need feedback so as to know what I need to improve more upon.


	5. Chapter 5

Kira gritted his teeth as his God Arc's blade started to crack underneath the pressure of his adversary's attack. The homunculus looked over to Alisa and Kuro briefly, his rage towards his opponent building upon seeing the pair's helpless states.

"YOU ARE ABERRATIONS TO HUMANITY!" the man screamed at the injured God Eaters as his saw blade pushed down more upon the homunculus' short blade. " AND I CAN'T BELIVE ALISA CHOSE TO STAND WITH SUCH MONSTERS LIKE YOU!"

"I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!" Kira roared as flames began to escape from his mouth as his skin became chalk white. "YOU WILL PAY FOR WHAT YOU'VE DONE!"

However, his face immediately turned to one of shock as he saw the blade of his God Arc shattering from the pressure, the serrated teeth of the saw digging into his shoulder straight to the bone.

* * *

_**Chapter 5: Monster**_

* * *

**Kira's Room- Two hours after Kira waking up**

Kuro sighed as she laid back on Kira's back while lazily kicking her legs up into the air, starting to become antsy over waiting for the homunculus to come back. Alisa was occupying herself with a fashion magazine that was written in Russian while sitting on Kira's couch. The two New Types received Kira's message from their supervisor upon returning to the Den from their mission. Once they heard what was said, they immediately made a beeline to his room, as they still had questions about the shared dream that needed to be answered.

The third occupant in the room, Erena, was busy at the computer terminal in the back right corner of the room, reading through multiple files of information on various topics in the NORN Database. Her entire left arm was covered with bandages while held in place in a sling. She found out while returning to the Den that her arm began to become unresponsive and throbbing in pain. She consulted with Tsubaki about it, but was immediately sent to the infirmary for examination. It was discovered that some of the tendons in her forearm were torn, which led to her current state of appearance.

"I see… The different species of Aragami are named after deities of human cultures and mythos…" she said out loud, too engrossed in her research to pay attention to the others.

"I wonder what's taking him so long…" Alisa spoke up in concern, closing her magazine and setting it down on the table.

Kuro sat up briefly to only shrug in uncertainty before flopping back down onto the bed. Erena didn't reply, instead intently reading a report of the mimicking ability of Oracle Cells.

"Dr. Sakaki said that Kira would be awake by now… but what if something bad happened to him on his mission?" the platinum blond girl thought out loud in concern.

Upon hearing the last part, Kuro immediately got onto her feet before running to Alisa and grabbing her hand. The Russian only blinked in confusion before she was forced against her will in following her friend out of the room, leaving the oblivious Erena alone to her own devices. When they were heading to the elevator, Alisa got an idea of where Kuro was planning on going.

**Sick Bay**

Kira slowly rose to his feet, his mind still remembering the blue haired girl who he helped earlier, only to be killed upon orders from the Director. The homunculus sighed and shook his head.

"I got to move on… this isn't the first time it's happened after all." he said in a solemn manner. "Besides, my blood may have turned her into an Aragami while retaining her humanity… Plus I wouldn't put it past the Director to be afraid of what I am."

The black haired God Eater gave a swift kick against the wall, causing a thud to reverberate through the air.

"What's with you?" a voice said from behind him.

The startled homunculus turned around, staring at a man that was taller than him standing at the doorway.

He had black hair that was kept in a manner where the long bangs covered his left eye completely. His face had a scowl on it while his sapphire blue eyes focused upon Kira. He was wearing the same kind of outfit as Kira, but was black and dark gray in place of the purple and white respectively. Like Kira, he had an red armlet on his right arm, signifying him to be a God Eater, however, the stranger's had all sorts of chips and scratches on it.

"Who are you?" the homunculus asked.

"Alexander Bates." the boy of seventeen years introduced himself while walking towards him. Kira immediately noted his accent to be one from America. "So, you're the infamous Masamune Kira."

Kira immediately frowned, immediately picking up the slight anger that lingered in the man's voice.

"So what if I am?" he asked, testing the waters.

"Despite being here for a short time, you've already made your move on my Alisa and Mayumi!" Bates said while pointing an accusing finger at the homunculus.

"What do you mean by that?!" Kira blurted loudly while balling his hands into fists. "Who said that they belonged to you?"

"I did. You may not know this, but no one has dared approach those girls ever since I kicked the ass out of that First Unit loser, Kohta after he attempted to approach my Mayumi." the God Eater boasted, hoping to intimidate the homunculus.

Kira only sighed before tilting his head to the side with his eyes closed, causing it to crack as the tension within the muscles were alleviated. He then opened them, glaring at the man.

"I'm not in a good mood… I just learned that someone I tried to help is dead." he said calmly.

"Tough luck, brat. I need to teach you a lesson." Bates said before reaching into one of the pouches. "One you will never forget."

Kira's eyes widened upon seeing the small serrated knife that was pulled up slightly.

"You… You wouldn't dare…" he said while taken a step back.

Normally, the homunculus wouldn't have been phased by the sight of the weapon, but with knowledge that he healed at the same rate as a human, he could probably die by the potential instrument of death.

"Don't worry brat, I'm not going to kill you. I'm just going to make sure you know your place." the man sincerely assured Kira while putting the weapon away. "But if you resist, I might reconsider."

Kira felt slightly relieved upon hearing that, but was still quite nervous. The senior God Eater grinned before he stepped forward. However, Bates stopped when the door opened, forcing the man to stop what he was doing.

"Bates…" Kuro's voice rung venomously as she and Alisa came into the room.

"Mayumi-chan. What a pleasant sup-URRGH!" the man said before he was interrupted with a punch in the stomach by the normally quiet girl, forcing him to lurch forward while his air was knocked out of his lungs.

"STAY THE HELL AWAY FROM HIM!" the New-Type roared furiously as she withdrew her fist, only to strike Bates in the jaw.

The teen fell to the ground on his back with a loud thud while Kira and Alisa both turned to look at their friend, whose face was now full of anger.

"You have no control over who I can and can't see, Bates." Kuro spoke, calming down slightly as she looked down at him. "If I could get away with it, I'd chop you up and feed you to the damn Aragami alive."

Both of her friends froze upon hearing the remark. They could easily tell that she was dead serious about doing it.

"Kuro-san, please calm down and think this through." Kira said softly as he approached her. "I don't want you to do something you'd regret."

The red-eyed God Eater turned her head and gave him a soft smile as she nodded.

"Thank you, Kira-kun. Don't worry though, even though I can't help but lose control of my temper whenever I see this bastard, I will not go to such extremes." she said as she turned her back to Bates. "Kira-kun, Alisa-chan, let's get going. We have better places to be at."

With that, the red eyed God Eater left the infirmary with Alisa following close behind. Kira however turned to look at Bates.

"Leave the girls alone." he warned before turning to leave the room, not even bothering to listen to the loud, infuriated scream that came from the Infirmary.

**Sakaki's lab.**

"Well I'll be, he really is quite an interesting specimen." the spectacled man said in interest. "His cells are similar to Oracle Cells, yet they aren't."

"So, you are still examining Masamune's blood sample, am I wrong?" the Director said calmly as he walked into the lab.

Sakaki looked up from the monitor he was looking at and smiled at him in a friendly manner.

"Oh, it's you Johan. Yes, I still am studying it. It's so fascinating how unique he is. I actually did several experiments, each of them yielded interesting results. Care to listen?"

"Of course, Paylor, like you, I am also intrigued with Masamune's physiology, although for different reasons." Johannes said before walking towards the scientist.

"I figured. Well first off, his cells actually preys upon foreign Oracle Cells, and apparently learn from them, but it leaves every other kind of cell alone. I don't know yet still what the purpose of this means , but who knows, depending on the compatibility of these kinds of cells, this could further enhance the abilities of God Eaters. As well as improving the Anti-Aragami shield." Paylor explained as he brought up a window containing the results of several different experiments.

The director leaned forward and meticulously looked at the information as a slight smile formed on his face.

"Very interesting. I will permit you to conduct further testing if you wish." he said as he stood up. " I will also permit you to use several God Eaters, in them, as long as the tests don't compromise their capabilities in any way, especially if they are New-Types."

"I see… you want me to do this as quickly as possible. Is that correct Johan?" the doctor said with a sigh.

"Preferably, but I will give you as much time as needed." the blond man said with a confirming nod.

Sakaki nodded slowly and looked at the screen as his smile faltered slightly.

"Very well then, Director." he said with slight reluctance. "I've already conducted some compatibility tests with the blood of several candidates, which includes the New-Type God Eaters stationed here. All results show each with high compatibility towards Masamune's cells, however, the only problem is for the cells to not consume the P53 bias factor used in Old-Types. Although, it appears to not be as serious for New-Types, as the bias is consumed at a significantly slower pace. A slight increase in the injection amounts will be all that is necessary to maintain the necessary amount for wielding God Arcs ."

Johannes nodded as he listened to his long time friend and colleague.

"I see… Is there anything that you want me to do?" he asked.

"I request only one thing, I would like you to allow me to create a team out of the God Eaters who are involved in the experiment. It'll be easier for me to conduct my research when everyone is together."

Johannes fell silent to contemplate over the request. He turned to look at the scientist to give his answer

"Very well then, Stargazer, I will permit you to create a team, as long as I am given frequent updates on their activities." he said. " Do you have a name in mind for this team already? Or should I name it for you?"

Paylor chuckled as his smile returned to normal.

"I infact have one already. Are you familiar with the Greek God of the North Wind?" he asked.

**The Den**

"HE IS COMING WITH US?!" Kuro cried out incredulously, causing multiple God Eaters to star in disbelief upon hearing the normally quiet girl talk.

"I understand that you are not on good terms with him, but he specializes in fighting the Aragami you are going after today." Tsubaki said with a frown.

"You know how dangerous Kongou are in large numbers." Bates said smugly as he looked at the now seething New-type. Alisa placed a hand onto Kuro's shoulder, shaking her head in disapproval. The red-eyed girl only nodded before sighing as she began to calm down.

"Kongou… they're those… monkey Aragami, correct?" Kira asked while glaring at the man.

"Correct Masamune. We have a report of three of them located in the Forgotten Carrier area." the advisor spoke as she looked over at the homunculus. "Normally we wouldn't send rookies like you on a mission with that many in one area, but there is nobody else we could spare. Besides, the director himself insisted for you to take part of this mission."

Kira frowned slightly and nodded without replying.

It must be to gauge my capabilities. He thought to himself.

"Who shall the leader of the group?" Alisa spoke up as she looked Tsubaki.

Bates' smile radiated just how smug he was upon hearing the question.

"I shall lead this mission, as I got the most experience." he boasted as he crossed his arms in front of his chest.

"I refuse to work with this bastard!" Kuro spat as her anger was reignited. "I would never work with the one with the highest fatality rate of all God Eaters!"

"It's not my fault that so many of my comrades died because of their own carelessness." Bates replied with a sigh.

"Enough you two." Tsubaki said while glaring at the two God Eaters. "You are all to deploy immediately. Dismissed."

All four God Eaters nodded and went on their way.

Forgotten Carrier - two hours later.

Kira sighed softly as he looked at the familiar sight of the ruined carrier, his mind recalling the events that transpired there the last time he was there. Alisa looked at the homunculus in concern as she shouldered her God Arc.

"Kira, are you okay?" she asked.

The male New-Type nodded solemnly.

"I just didn't expect to come back here so soon." he said before tightening his grip on his God Arc. "This time… I will not fail…"

"Sure, tell yourself that." Bates said dryly as he wrapped an arm around Kuro's waist.

"Get your hands off her!" Kira warned while pointing the blade of his God Arc at the man.

"You're not in charge here, Greenhorn." the squad leader said callously before grimacing in pain as Kuro dug her nails deep into his hand to remove it from her waist.

"So… How are we to proceed? Split up and search for the Kongou?" Alisa asked.

"I say you and Mayumi stay with me while the greenhorn goes ahead as the scout." Bates said with a smirk.

"Umm… no… How about Alisa and I go with Kira and you go solo as the scout? He's the rookie remember? And Alisa has only faced Kongou once before." Kuro interjected, smirking in satisfaction as she saw the scowl on the man's face. The man turned his attention to Alisa, who only shook her head in refusal.

"Fine… I'll go alone. But don't hold me responsible for what happens." Bates said bitterly before he lifted his God Arc behind his back. It was an Old-Type with a large rust colored saw for the blade with a single row of hooked teeth. Two halves of a bronze colored shield that was in the same shape as Alisa's was also present at the sides of the weapon. Like the other Old-Type God Arcs focused on melee, the weapon had a ribbed exhaust where the gun part of the New-Types would be located.

The remaining three waited until Bates was out of hearing range.

"That bastard…" Kuro seethed as she tightened her grip on her God Arc.

"Kuro, if you're okay with it, can you fill me on your problem with Bates?" Kira asked softly. "You usually aren't like this."

The red-eyed girl sighed and looked at the homunculus with a sad look.

"Alexander was one of my chief tormentors from when I was a kid…" she said while holding her God Arc at the side. "He was always praised by his friends and family for whatever he did to me… he once broke two of my fingers in front of his mother, and she was actually proud of him for it…"

"Kuro…" Kira said as he stepped towards his friend, but stopped as she resumed talking.

"Everything changed once Lindow entered the picture. One day he caught him and some of his friends beating me up. After being scared to death by Lindow's God Arc in predator mode, he stopped. Afterwards, he began attempting to keep others away from me, and succeeded for the most part. The bastard is also a womanizer, so he does the same with Alisa. If he couldn't get away with hurting me physically , he will do it psychologically."

Kuro looked down at the ground as tears began forming in her eyes. Kira dropped his God Arc and gently wrapped his arms around the girl, startling her slightly.

"If he ever tries to hurt you or Alisa in anyway, I will stop him." the homunculus reassured her.

Alisa smiled softly as she walked to her friends and looked at Kuro, who was now blushing slightly from Kira's words.

"I will do the same for you, Mayumi. We're friends after all." she added.

Kuro smiled softly and nodded.

"Thank you… Kira… Alisa." She said with a relieved tone.

Kira removed his arms and stepped back as he knelt down to retrieve his God Arc.

"So, you ready to kick some monkey ass?" he asked in a joking manner.

Kuro smiled slightly before nodding.

"Let's do it." she said as she walked forward.

Kira and Alissa looked at each other and both smiled as they followed their friend.

Several minutes passed when the trio looked upwards as they saw a signal flare fly up not far from where they were, leaving a trail of red smoke. The God Eaters picked up their pace and ran towards the location, knowing that it was Bates who set it off.

However, upon their arrival, they froze upon what they were seeing.

Bates was smirking as he looked at a dismembered arm once belonging to a civilian who was curled up in a ball and whimpering in excruciating pain.

"About time that you three showed up. I was getting pretty tired of messing with this pathetic man." he said in a bored tone.

"What the hell is going on here?!" Kira spoke up as his God Arc transformed into its gun mode. "Where are the Aragami?!"

"There are no Aragami. I had a friend create a false report to draw you three out here." Bates explained before he walked towards Kira and the others. He raised up his bloodstained God Arc as a smirk formed on his face. " I now can finally free Alisa and rid of the two monsters who are corrupting her."

He pulled out a Stun Grenade and threw it towards the group quickly. The grenade detonated, blinding all three of the God Eaters as Bates made his move. He ran forward and slammed the side of his weapon against Kira's chest, knocking him down to the ground. The man then raised the God Arc above his head, attempting to strike down the disoriented Kuro in one strike. However, the blade was parried by a silver blade.

"It appears the Director's suspicions were correct." Erena said as she forced Bates back with only her good hand.

"You… How dare you interfere!" the male God-Eater hissed in anger.

"Erena?" Kira asked as his eyesight began to return to normal.

"It is me, Masamune Kira." the former Aragami replied as she glared at Bates. "I was sent here by the Director to check up on you three after it was noticed that your assigned mission was only a fraud. I do not understand why he specifically wanted me to go investigate, despite my current condition. Regardless, based upon what I heard, I believe Alexander Bates is part of a cult…"

Bates chuckled as he listened to Erena.

"A cult? Please. I don't believe in such nonsense like gods or anything. Humanity is now plagued with monsters who look like them. I became a God Eater to eliminate such monsters." Bates explained in a calm manner as his God Arc's blade was shrouded in a purple aura.

He swung the weapon at the former Ogretail with all his strength. Erena held up the God Arc as the sheild was formed. However, the force of the weapon caused her weapon to start spraying blood as the shield gave way, allowing the tip of the saw to cut deep into her left shoulder.

Erena screamed in pain as Bates smirked in satisfaction. He twisted the weapon from side to side, causing the teeth to dig deeper into the shoulder of her already injured arm. He then took the saw and slammed it against her ankle, shattering the bone in the joint and causing the girl to crumple to the pavement.

"ERENA!" Kira screamed as he ran forward. Bates withdrawn his God Arc and swung it at the homunculus, who in turn held up his God Arc to parry the blow. "Damn you Bates…"

The traitorous God Eater smirked before calling out his own shield to block several shots fired from Kuro and Alisa's God Arcs.

"Bates, why would you betray us like this?" Alisa asked. "Kira and the others here are your comrades."

"I heard about that freak Kira being able to transform into an Aragami from my friend." Bates explained. "That alone makes him a threat to humanity. He after all, had to have devoured Itaru's comrades."

Kira's blood ran cold upon hearing the name of the blue haired girl he failed to save. He looked at Kuro and Alisa with a stunned look on his face. The red-eyed girl shook her head and smiled reassuringly at him.

"That's all a lie! Kira will never do such a thing!" Alica said in protest as she aimed her firearm at the traitor. "You don't know him like I do. True he is not human, but he is not a mindless monster! He values the lives of others…"

"Alisa… I thought you knew better… After all, a monster devoured your parents…" Bates said in a saddened tone

The Russian became tense upon hearing what the traitor said. Seeing his opportunity, he kicked Kira to stun him before flipping his God Arc and slamming the dull side into the girl's leg with a sickening crack following the impact.

Alisa screamed as she collapsed to the ground, tears streaming down her face as she abandoned her God Arc to grasp her now broken leg. Bates then kicked the blonde in the chest and forced her to lie on the ground with the saw held near her neck.

"ALISA!" Kuro screamed as she switched her God Arc into sword form and raising it above her head. However, the girl immediately collapsed to the ground as the flat of the saw struck her in the face, rendering her unconscious.

"I'll deal with you first, Mayumi… You have plagued humanity for far too long." Bats said as he raised his God Arc above his head. He looked at the helpless girl before bringing down the blade.

"I WON'T LET YOU!" Kira screamed as he got in front of Kuro with the God Arc above his head. The blades of both weapons connected with one another. The homunculus grimaced upon feeling the force of the saw pushing down upon the knife like blade.

"Don't interfere, you monster…" Bates warned. "This is for the sake of humanity."

"By murdering my friend because you see her as a monster?" Kira asked skeptically before he felt more pressure being applied to Bate's God Arc. " What makes her a monster, you bastard?!"

"Normal humans don't have red eyes." the traitor replied.

Kira gritted his teeth as his God Arc's blade started to crack underneath the pressure of his adversary's attack. The homunculus looked over to Alisa and Kuro briefly, his rage towards his opponent building upon seeing the pair's injured states.

"YOU ARE ABERRATIONS TO HUMANITY!" the man screamed at the injured God Eaters as his Saw blade pushed down more upon the homunculus' short blade. " AND I CAN'T BELIEVE ALISA CHOSE TO STAND WITH SUCH MONSTERS LIKE YOU!"

"I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!" Kira roared as flames began to escape from his mouth as his skin became chalk white. "YOU WILL PAY FOR WHAT YOU'VE DONE!"

However, his face immediately turned to one of shock as he saw the blade of his God Arc shattering from the pressure, the serrated teeth of the saw digging into his shoulder straight to the bone.

"Kira!" Alisa screamed as she saw Bate's God Arc dig its teeth across his chest starting from his shoulder down diagonally to the waist, causing the clothing to become dyed red with his blood.

The homunculus slumped to his knees before his broken God Arc slipped from his hands. The last thing he saw before everything he saw became white was Bates smiling as he raised his weapon up for the final blow.

However, a loud roar could be heard from behind. But he never gotten to see what it was.

**?**

Kira gasped as he awoke, panting heavily as if he woke up from a bad dream. However, he froze upon seeing several Ogretail looking down on him. When he noticed one of them was missing a tusk, he relaxed slightly, remembering them to be some of the Aragami that were different.

He slowly sat upright as the Aragami stepped backwards and fell silent upon seeing Kuro and Erena laying nearby him. Bates however was nowhere to be found.

He looked down to see him without his shirt and jacket, allowing him to see the long diagonal gash that was present across his chest. The wound was closed, but looked like it could be reopened easily with any sudden movement.

"Damn… what the hell happened?" he muttered.

He heard a familiar coo and he looked up to see the Sariel. The feminine Aragami landed nearby him and offered him its hand. Knowing what it was wanting to do, he slowly raised his hand and placed it against the Aragami's own.

"Are you alright?" the Sariel asked.

"I will be alright… my wound doesn't seem to be lethal." the homunculus replied. "What happened?"

"We scared off the God Eater who was injured you. We all prioritized in protecting you and the other God Eaters who are with you." the Sariel explained.

"Thank you." Kira said while nodding.

"We are concerned about one of your comrades… she is hostile towards us, but we can

tell that she is only afraid, as she only attacks when we approach her."

"Can you tell me where she is at this moment?" Kira asked.

The Sariel nodded and pointed towards a large rock.

"Your comrade is hiding behind that."

Kira nodded and removed his hand before carefully rising to his feet.

"Alisa? Are you there?" he asked as he approached the rock.

"K-Kira?" Alisa's voice asked weakly.

"It's me, Alisa." he reassured her.

"Wh-What's going on here?" the Russian asked in confusion. "Why aren't the Aragami eating us?"

"It's a long story, but you don't have to be afraid. These Aragami are not here to harm us. They're different from the rest." the homunculus explained.

Alisa remained silent as she listened to her friend.

"We've… We've been here for over a day…" she said as she peered from behind the rock slowly. The cabbie hat she was known to wear was missing. The girl's eyes were filled of concern and fear as she looked at the homunculus. "K-Kira… are you okay?"

"As long as I am careful, I'll be fine." Kira said with a smile as he went over towards the platinum blonde. " Alisa… I can see in your eyes that you are scared right now, but don't worry. Until Fenrir finds us, we'll be safe with these Aragami."

"But… They'll devour us…" the Russian replied softly as the concern gave way to pure fear.

"Alisa… We'd already be dead if these Aragami were like the others. Regardless, I will never let them hurt you or the others. You're all precious to me." Kira said reassuringly.

Despite her fear, the girl couldn't help but blush slightly at the homunculus' choice of words.

Kira carefully sat down next to the platinum blonde and looked at her ankle.

The stockings she normally wore were being used to hold a makeshift splint together around her shin, where the bone was broken. The sight of the injury unnerved the homunculus slightly, brewing up guilt within his conscious.

"Are you alright?" he asked his friend.

"If we are found in time, I will be alright…" Alisa said solemnly. "Otherwise I'll get an infection."

Kira clenched his fists as his eyes began to turn color.

"The bastard is going to pay for what he did… I'll tear him limb from limb…" he said with venom. "He calls us monsters… but he's the real one…"

A loud hiss came from behind the pair, getting their attention. The Ogretail with a single tusk peered its head from the left, looking at them. Alisa began to tremble slightly as she grabbed onto Kira's arm.

The Homunculus looked the Aragami in the eye and nodded, having a good idea what it was trying to imply. The Ogretail nodded back and retreated from view behind the rock again. The male New-Type turned his attention to Alisa and smiled reassuringly.

"See what I mean?" he asked. "Anyway, I think they need to speak to me…"

Alisa did a double take upon hearing what Kira said, her fear replaced with shock.

"S-Speak to you?!" she asked incredulously.

Kira nodded in confirmation and smiled.

"Yeah, there apparently Aragami who are more than just mere beasts that only think about eating." he explained. "And the way they can communicate with me is through this Sariel."

Alisa was silent as she listened to the homunculus' explanation. It took her a moment to calm down enough to organize her thoughts, despite the fear still present in the recesses of her mind.

"I… I don't know… what to do…" she admitted. "I'm…scared…"

Kira gently turned to carefully wrap his arms around the girl, grimacing briefly from the jolt of pain that came from his left shoulder.

"It's okay to be scared Alisa… Fear is something that not only helps keep you alive, but makes you human." he said gently while using his right arm to softly stroke the back of her head .

Alisa began to relax slightly as he held her. She closed her eyes and rested her head against his shoulder.

"Thank you Kira." she said softly as the fear began to recede. The fingertips that brushed against her hair was soothing, helping in her to calm down.

"Anytime, Alisa." the homunculus replied as he stopped. " Alas, I can't keep them waiting any longer."

Alisa opened her eyes as Kira slowly, perhaps begrudgingly in her eyes, pulled himself from the girl.

"Kira…" she said as her eyes focused onto the homunculus' own.

"I'll be alright." he said as he began to get up to his feet, leaning against the rock to keep his balance.

When the homunculus turned his back to begin walking, he felt Alisa grab onto his right wrist. He looked over his shoulder to see the girl looking down at the ground, her hair partially obscuring her face.

"I… I want to come with…" she said nervously as she raised her head up, revealing her cheeks to have a red tint to them with her face showing slight unease.

"You need to rest. You have a broken leg remember?" Kira reminded her.

Alisa's blush grew deeper as she let go of the wrist.

"I know… but I don't …want to be alone.." she admitted. "Besides… you're injured as well."

The homunculus nodded and offered his right hand to the Russian, who took it without any hesitation.

**The Den**

"Damn it…" Tsubaki cursed under her breath as she watched Bates head out for his newest mission.

Ever since he returned from his mission, he had reported that they were ambushed by the very Aragami they looked for and his team was devoured. He also mentioned Erena showing up, but due to her inexperience, she too fell to the Aragami.

Both Tsubaki and Johannes didn't believe the God Eater's story, as it was filled with lots of inconsistencies. However, they couldn't fully dismiss it as the God Arcs of the missing were found unattended with one heavily damaged.

The Advisor frowned as she turned her attention towards Soma, who was standing next to her.

"So… you want me to find the four who are missing…" he recapped in a bored tone. "I doubt I'll find them alive, especially with their God Arcs recovered."

"I know… but the Director believes that there is more than Alexander is letting on. Licca reported unusual damage found on the blade of his God Arc. Around the center area, it was missing some teeth, and based on the damage, it could only be caused by colliding with the blade of another God Arc." Tsubaki explained. "It is also worth knowing that the blade on Masamune's God Arc was broken in a way that no documented Aragami could achieve. "

"Hey, what are you talking about?" a voice asked from behind them. "Is it about that Bates guy?"

"About time you showed up…" Tsubaki said with a frown. "You're to search with Soma for the missing God Eaters, understood?"

"You can count on me then." the newcomer proclaimed proudly. "I'm worried for little Mayu. She wouldn't go down that easily by an Aragami."

"I agree. You trained Mayumi after all." the advisor said in agreement. "You were the closest thing to a father-figure to her after all."

"Yep, she stuck to me like glue when she first became a God Eater. Though I'm glad she's finally with friends who don't judge her."

"Enough talk, you two are to deploy immediately." Tsubaki said, switching back to her professional tone. "Report anything directly to the Director. Understood, Soma, Lindow?"

**Outside**

Bates grinned as he shouldered his God Arc as he walked towards the awaiting helicopter. He then paused and looked over his shoulder at the entrance to the Den.

"Three monsters down… Two to go." he said softly, "I'll be waiting for you to make the next move…"

* * *

**Final Thoughts: Devouring Edition**

Blazorna: Sorry for not posting sooner, but I had a bit of the dreaded Writer's Block with this story for a while. I finally overcame it and this chapter is finished. At least you all know that I haven't abandoned the story.

QUESTION!

_**Why is the story not following the summary?**_

Blazorna: The story is actually doing that, despite how things look at the moment. Bate's the main antagonist of this first arc I'm doing, which I'm dubbing "Welkin's Embrace". This arc will lead to the main storyline that is mentioned in the summary.

As for Bates. I created him to further show that not everyone is okay with Kira for who he is. As much as I hate to admit it, not everyone will accept others based on who they are. Be honest, if you encountered someone who can turn into a monster, you will be afraid of them, or see them as monsters, even if for only a split second. It's human nature after all to be afraid of what we don't know.

I really don't have anything else to talk about so this will be cut short. However, I will be heading to AniMinneapolis next month. If you want to find me, look for someone who is cosplaying without a face.


End file.
